I Put A Spell On You
by Original Sister
Summary: Refusing to take Edward back after he broke her heart Bella along with Angela and Jessica decide to get away for a while and end up arranging a trip to Texas but get caught up into some trouble along the way.
1. Chapter 1

I Put A Spell On You

Summary: Refusing to take Edward back after he broke her heart Bella along with Angela and Jessica decide to get away for a while and end up arranging a trip to Texas but get caught up into some trouble along the way.

Twilight &amp; From Dusk Till Dawn Series

Pairing: Bella/Richie Jessica/Aiden Angela/Scott

**Author's Note: Hi guys, so I know probably not many people have watched the FDTD series on T.V but I have to say I found it quite interesting and much better than the film itself. But anyway on to business, this story will be set just after New Moon and will take place during the kidnapping of the Fuller family. I do not own Twilight or From Dusk Till Dawn Series.**

Chapter 1

BPOV

I swear to god I was close to smashing my phone after it rung for what seemed like the hundred and eighteenth time this week. After saving Edward from the Volturi he'd basically begged me to take him back saying how sorry he was and that he'd never do anything to hurt me again, but unwilling to forgive and forget what he'd put me through I told the man that I once thought loved me as much as I did him that it was best we go our separate ways because I just couldn't be with someone who could dump me and walk away as easily as he had.

Alice had pleaded with me to give her brother another chance because as she put we were meant to be, but I'd strictly laid it down on the line to her and told her that whatever I chose to do with my life was non of her business and what Edward and I once had was now long gone.

Of course the rest of the Cullen's were been upset with my decision but understood in the end that Edward had pushed me too far and that I was now moving on with my life, that is if Edward would allow to do so. For the past week and a half he hadn't stopped calling or texting me to see if I'd had a change of heart, asking if we could meet up, what I was up to, where I was, that he loved me and etc.

At first I thought it harmless but after a while the constant calls had begun to piss me off, I'd told Edward that he needed to back off and give me my space but unfortunately my words just didn't seem to get through to him at all because the phone calls were as constant as ever.

I'd then informed Carlisle and Esme what Edward was up to and warned them that if he didn't stop contacting me I'd have Charlie place a restraining order on him or worse.

After that everything seemed pretty much normal again, that was until after graduation when Angela, Jessica and I had arranged a vacation for ourselves because their relationships had also broken down so it was just what we needed. And that's when Edward called saying that I couldn't possibly be serious about leaving town with Victoria still on the prowl but I'd snapped and told him that it was my choice and that his opinion was no longer valid in my life.

A month later Jessica, Angela and I had booked a flight to Texas where we were gonna check out a few sights before heading on to visit Angela's Aunt Julie who currently lives in California. Our families had driven us to the airport where we exchanged our goodbyes and promised to keep in touch with one another, it felt so good to finally get away from all the drama and just live again leaving all worries behind…well I say that because the second our plane had landed in Texas my phone beeped and I received yet another text from Edward stating that it was too dangerous for me to be so far away and that I needed to come home where it was safe.

Pssh yet right safe my butt, being here with my friends was the safest place for me because at least now there was a good distance between he and myself.

"Edward again?" Angela asked me looking concerned.

I'd filled both her and Jessica in about Edward's weird behaviour and how he seemed to be determined to over run my life.

"Sadly yes" I told her whilst deleting the message.

"You really should consider telling your Dad about that, its becoming a routine habit for him now" Angela said.

"I agree I mean like I've seen the movies and I know for a fact that this is exactly how the mind of a stalker starts out, first the phone calls, then comes the unexpected visits and then the next thing you know you wake up tied to a bed with him standing over you saying that he'll never let you go" Jessica fully informed me sparing now details.

Angela and I then looked at each other as if to say 'what the hell?' because it was bad enough to have Edward constantly calling me that I really didn't need to get a mental picture of something like that actually happening. Guess who won't be sleeping tonight?

'Thanks Jessica, really' I sarcastically thought to myself.

"I seriously doubt Edward would have the guts to even attempt such a thing and even if he did he'd be living in fear of my Dad for rest of his life, constantly looking over his shoulder for a red faced man with a rifle" I half joked as the three of us laughed.

We then went to collect our luggage from the carousel before going to hail a cab that then pulled up infront of us. The driver whom was a redneck helped us put our bags in the trunk before the three of us got in the car.

"Where can I take you gal's today?" asked the driver getting back in his side.

"The nearest motel please" I asked him.

"Yes mam" the man politely spoke.

Starting up the car he proceeded to drive us to our destination with my friends and I taking in the surroundings as we went on. I thought Phoenix was beautiful but Texas was stunning, it had a carefree atmosphere, the people looked nice and the weather was fantastic. Not a sour face or speck of rain to be seen.

'Take that Fork's' I smugly thought to myself.

Upon arriving at a beautiful looking motel Angela went get our rooms while the cabby helped Jessica and I with our bags.

"Thanks alot, how much do we owe you?" I asked him getting out my purse.

"Er that comes to seven dollars fifty" the man said taking the last suitcase out of the trunk.

"Here's ten keep the change" I said handing over the bill.

"Why thank you mam that's awfully kind of you" the man smiled nodding his head.

"No problem" I said smiling back.

"You ladies take care of yourselves now and have a nice day" the man said getting back in his car.

"We will" Jessica called waving the guy off as we watched him peal out the driveway.

The two of us then grabbed the bags and walked to front reception just in time to meet up with Angela whom was just coming out with sets of keys in hand.

"Okay I managed to get us two rooms, one of them has two single beds which is on the second floor and the other one which is a single is on the lower" Angela told us.

"I'll take the one down here you guys get the one above" I said.

"Are you sure? I'll take this one if you want?" Angela selflessly asked.

"No its okay I prefer bottom anyway" I told her.

Though secretly I was laughing on the inside because at least now I wouldn't have to put up with Jessica as a roommate, don't get me wrong she was a great friend but sometimes she made me want to gouge my eyes out.

"Cool we'll see you in a few minutes" grinned Jessica picking up her bags and scurrying off, "come on Angie I want to see the room!" she called over her shoulder.

This caused Angela and I to roll our eyes in secret, see what I mean?

"Can't you already tell that is gonna be one hell of a vacation?" asked Angela sarcastically.

"Oh defiantly and were just getting started" I said and the both of us chuckled.

"I'll see you in a few" Angela said handing over my key before going to follow after her roommate.

"Okay" I said going to find my own room.

Looking at my key I noticed that I was in room 19 so 10, 13, 16 ah here we go.

Unlocking the door I took a gander around the room, there was a T.V in the corner, a bathroom, and a bedside table that held a lamp next to the quaint little bed. Small but cosy just the way I liked it.

Laying my bags down on the bed I decided to get changed into something more suitable for this type of weather. I pulled out a red tank top, dark blue jean shorts and red ballet flats, leaving my hair down I then placed in my gold diamond ear studs before departing the room and going to meet the girls.

On my way out though I saw a couple of vending machines across the way and I thought I might as well get myself a drink, but just as I was about to cross the parking lot from out of nowhere I heard the screeching of tires and turned in time to see a dark brown mustang pull to a stop just seconds before it could hit me.

"HEY! What the hell? Watch where your going dick head!" I shouted at the driver who I couldn't quite make out giving the car hood a swift kick before going along my way.

'Some people' I thought to myself.

Third Person's POV

As he watched her pass on by after basically giving his brother's car a good booting the man couldn't help but think that had that of been anyone else he would have been out of the car in seconds and dealt with the bitch or bastard, but this one he liked she was a spit fire and a fucking alluring one at that.

He didn't know why but even though he could hear his brother talking his eyes remained on her figure the whole time, the curves, the legs, the face, the breasts, that hair, it was mind boggling. There were things in life that he desired so bad he would kill for and in that moment he knew what he wanted and what he wanted he sure as hell would get.

Oh yes. Ready. Aim. Gotcha.

**Author's Note: What do you think? Should I continue? Let me Know.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

"You did what?" asked Angela in shock.

"I kicked the idiots car" I told her again.

"Why on earth would you do something like that?" Angela asked.

"Well they deserved it" I said.

"Go Bella! I never thought you had it in you" Jessica chuckled.

"Its not funny Jess she could have gotten into real big trouble" Angela firmly said.

"Who would have been in the wrong the most? The driver who had shit for brains? Or the girl who came close to being road kill?" I asked her.

We were currently by the motel swimming pool enjoying the hot sun, Jess and Angela were in the pool while I sat on the edge with my legs dangling in the water.

"You know I'm liking this new sassy side to you Bella, its much more fun. Not that you weren't before of course" Jess said trying to save herself.

"Well I got tired of being the sweet Bella who others take for granted, I figured it was time for a change" I shrugged.

"Well I for one am glad you found your independence but just keep it to a steady level and no more beating on cars, we've only just got here and I do not want to see you be thrown in prison for sticking it to the man" Angela half joked.

I chuckled at this thinking she had a point but then I remembered that I was here to have fun and kick back, not to be told what to do.

Just then from out the blue I heard my phone alarm go off reminding me that it was time for my next round. Pulling my legs out the pool I walked over to the bench where I'd laid my bag down and turned off the alarm before pulling out my pills.

"What are those Bell's?" Angela asked seeming curious.

"Oh nothing, it's just stuff I take to prevent these migraines I used to get as a kid" I lied.

"Really? How come we've never seen you take them before?" Jess asked suspiciously.

"I guess I was just afraid of what you guys might think" I shrugged though not seeing why I had to explain myself to her.

"We don't mind Bella, do we?" Angela asked though narrowing her question to Jess with a stern look on her face.

"No of course not, I mean whatever" Jess shrugged.

I inwardly rolled my eyes at this just loving the fake act she put on for the sake of Angela considering that they were life long friends.

I then took two pills out the bottled container and downed them with a drink. I hated I had to take them because it made feel so weak and defenceless, but I knew it was for my own good as well as everyone else's.

At that moment I saw a girl that didn't look to be any older than me approaching the pool wearing a red white and blue patterned bikini set, she had brunette hair that stopped just half way past her shoulders and sun kissed skin.

I gave her a polite smile as she walked past but to my shock she just stuck up her nose at me and carried on.

'Well okay then bitch' I thought to myself.

She placed her towel and phone down on one of the sun lounger's on the other side of the pool before diving straight into the water, placing my sunglasses on at that point I just laid back closed my eyes and enjoyed the sun's warm rays.

"Let's go into town tonight I wanna see what this place has to offer" I heard Jess say.

"What it has to offer in general or what hot Texan men it has to offer?" asked Angela amusingly.

"Hmm the first one" Jess said.

"Yeah right" Angela scoffed, "I thought you were gonna stay off the radar for a while?" she asked.

"I am…sort of, it doesn't hurt to look and besides its not like I'm gonna jump into bed with the next guy that finds me attractive" Jess said.

I inwardly scoffed at this, she really did think too much of herself but then again that was just Jess all over.

"What do you think Bella? Want to hit the town?" Angela asked.

"Sure, though it won't be for the sake of hitting on guys" I smirked hearing Angela chuckle at this.

"Excuse me I need to go to the bathroom" I heard Jess say opening my eyes to see her getting out the pool and marching off.

What the hell was her problem?

"I'll go talk to her" Angela sighed also getting out the water to which I nodded as she grabbed up her towel to go chase after Jess.

Its funny but sometimes I ask myself what it would have been like if Edward had hooked up with Jessica rather than me? In my opinion they would have been a match made in heaven, they both throw a tantrum when they don't get their own way and even when they did they'd still bitch and moan. It's why I can't understand how Angela has coped with Jess for so long or why she still does, I'd like to think that one day Angela will finally put her foot down and say enough is enough and put Jess in her place.

Deciding to go for a dip to at least help cool my thoughts off I got up removing my glasses and jumped in the water but didn't swim and instead sat at the bottom of the pool wanting to see how long I could hold my breath for.

It was amazing how calm it was under water, I'd always found it to be extremely nurturing especially when one needed a way of escape even if it was just for a couple of minutes. As I looked up I saw the snotty girl from before floating on her back looking as if she were dead considering how motionless her body seemed until her arms begun moving around.

A muffled voice was then heard from above and the girl's body jerked as she begun swimming back to the edge. Closing my eyes I concentrated on my breathing before I suddenly heard some sort of weird chanting in my head that I couldn't quite understand because the voices were speaking in a different language unknown to me.

_"Ad nobis principem et nos ab hac perenni nocte. Nos et totum semel" _

_(Return to us our princess, free us from this endless night. Free us and be whole once more)_

Having heard enough I swam to the surface breaking through the waterline with a gasp.

"You okay there?"

I heard someone ask and swirled round in the water to see the brunette girl standing over the pool and beside her was a man wearing a black suit and white shirt staring at me with a look of curiosity written on his face.

"Yeah, thanks" I said going to get out the pool though feeling his eyes on me as I heaved myself out the water.

Just then I heard my phone ring and picked it up to see that surprise surprise it was Edward.

'Geese just give it up already' I infuriately thought to myself.

Rejecting his call I threw my phone back into my bag before picking up my towel and dabbing the water off my face.

"Dodging someone?" asked the same voice as I glanced over my shoulder to see that the man was now standing just a few feet away from me.

"You've no idea" I told him whilst wrapping my towel around me feeling quite awkward with my current dress wear in front of this man.

"You sure your okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'm just...do you think its true what they say? That if you wish for something hard enough it would eventually come true" I asked him.

"Depends on the definition of what you'd wish for" said the man.

"The last year and half of my life back, or better yet the complete obliteration of my mother 'f' ing ex" I said.

"I take it that's who just rang you" the man chucked.

"Yep for at least the nine hundred and tenth time over these last few months but hey I am having a smashing time deleting every call and text I receive from the idiot" I sarcastically said.

"Must be desperate" the man stated taking out a pack of smokes from his jacket pocket.

"Yeah desperate to drive me insane" I muttered.

"Well you know what they say the best way to get over a man..." the man trailed off lighting himself a cigarette.

"Good girls go to heaven" I said feeling myself blushing.

'Holy crap am I seriously flirting with this guy?' I asked myself.

"But bad girls go everywhere" the man smirked.

"Touché" I smiled.

I took a moment to take in the man's appearance, he had short sleeked back black hair, sharp green eyes, wore spectacles, had proclaim skin like my own and his suit made him look like FBI or something. He seemed all kinds of dangerous but for the life of me I couldn't but find him sexy as sin.

"So are you from around these parts?" the man asked blowing smoky clouds out his mouth.

"I wish, I'm on abit of a vacation" I told him as we both sat down on the sun lounger's.

"And how's that going for you?" he asked.

"Well put it this way I prefer the scorching sun than the cold damp town I'm from" I chuckled.

"I take it you don't get out much?" the man asked.

"I've been to a couple of places over the years, seen and done amazing things though when all is said and done I'm never truly satisfied" I said being completely honest for first time in a long time.

"Why's that?" asked the man.

"Its hard to explain but…do ever feel like no matter what you do none truly appreciates you for who you are? That your home doesn't feel like home to you? And that you're waiting in wonder when your life will truly begin?" I asked him.

"You have absolutely no idea" he said raising his eyebrows.

"My whole life I've done nothing but put other peoples needs and wants before my own and it's never gotten me anywhere, I went from Mommy's slave to Daddy's little princess to the ex's chew toy. I just want it to stop, I want to make the pain go away but I don't know how" I said feeling the tears in my eyes.

"You start by asking yourself what it is you want and you go for it, don't allow anything or anyone to hold you back" the man said.

"You know its funny growing up I've been so good at hiding the truth from my family and friends, and yet you come along and you manage to get it out of me within five minutes" I smiled.

"Sometimes it takes the right person to talk to, even if that person's a complete stranger" the man smirked.

"I don't know what it is about you, I've never met you before and yet you seem sort of…" I trailed off.

"What?" he asked.

"Right" I said.

I tried not to stare into his eyes but my efforts were failing epically because I was just so mesmerized by them that I just had to look.

Just then I heard that weird chanting again in my head, except this time I could tell what they were saying.

_"Eternal one you have found your mate now seize what is yours and give into your fate"_

The voices spoke and before I knew what I was doing I found myself leaning toward the stranger with my eyes studying his lips as he then leaned toward me, but just before our lips could make contact from out of nowhere I heard…

"Bella!" called a voice.

I froze in place for moment before glancing over my shoulder to see Angela standing abit away waving me over.

'Angela you maybe my best friend but right now I could tare you apart' I thought to myself.

I nodded to her and held up my hand to say one sec before turning back to the stranger whom I couldn't believe I was just about to kiss.

"I'm sorry I gotta go" I said coming to a stand gathering up my stuff.

"No wait don't go, stay" he pleaded.

"I can't" I sadly said turning to walk away from him.

"At least tell me your name!" he called bringing me to a halt as I turned back to face him.

"Bella, my names Bella" I told him as he nodded.

"RIchie" he said.

'Richie' I thought to myself, it suited him.

Providing the man with one last smile I then waved before rejoining my friend.

Third Person's POV

Bella, so that was her name? It suited her well, very well. He'd followed her and her friends before to the pool hoping to get her alone so he could make his move but upon watching this girl he found that she seemed to be hanging with the wrong crowd of people, he'd over heard her so called friends bad mouthing her when they'd passed him before though he we was hidden at the time so they couldn't see him.

When he saw Bella jump into the pool but not resurface something in him just told him to go make sure that she was okay, he'd asked the girl of the family he and his brother were holding hostage to dive in and get Bella out but the little bitch had refused to do so. He would have shot the spineless wench had it not been for Bella's timing, though he'd been glad to see that she was unharmed.

He didn't know why he cared and why he hadn't just taken Bella and had his way with her, but upon listening to her story and hearing what she had to say Richie Gecko saw something in Bella what he never had with anyone else in his entire life. He found a reflection of himself staring right back at him, like him she was bleeding with loneliness craving more of life and desperately searching for a place to belong. It was exactly how he felt and Richie couldn't believe that he'd finally found someone he could relate to and vice versa.

It was strange but the moment he begun talking with her Richie felt an undeniable connection between Bella and himself, the minute his eyes had latched onto hers it was like every aspect of his life was suddenly based around Bella. He didn't think anything of it at first but the moment Bella announced how right she felt with him Richie knew then that what he was feeling was not one sided, Bella felt it too.

When he'd leaned in to kiss her Richie had heard the sound of people chanting echoing around him, he'd questioned whether it had something to do with this goddess he kept seeing but at that point he didn't really care about anything except feeling Bella's plump inviting lips against his own. Though he was pissed to fuck when he didn't get his wish because of Bella's friend calling her away from him, to which he'd tried to protest and keep her with him but unfortunately Bella was insistent that she leave.

He couldn't explain why it hurt like hell to see her walk away from him but what Richie did know was that he wasn't about to let Bella go, she belonged to him. He knew Seth would be pissed for what he was about to do but Richie didn't give a rat's ass, it was his life and he would do what he damn well pleased.

BPOV

As soon as I got back to my room with Angela in tow I begun drying myself off whilst redressing, though hearing my friend practically screeching down my ear.

"I can't believe you were about to kiss some random guy" Angela accusingly spoke.

"Trust me I'm just as shocked as you are" I said rolling my eyes.

"I highly doubt that" she scoffed.

"Look he was just a really nice guy and okay yeah I admit it was stupid of me to jump the gun but I found him…charming okay?" I said wanting to say something else but decided against it.

"How do you know he's not some sort of weirdo that likes hitting on young girls for sport?" Angela asked hands on hips.

"I don't, okay? I had a moment of weakness but its not gonna happen again so can we please just drop it?" I asked her feeling myself getting more riled up by the second.

"I'm just trying to look out for you Bella that's all, you're my friend and I don't want to see anything happen to you" she said.

"Yeah sure" I scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angela asked me one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing just forget it" I said pulling my halter top and pants on.

"No I want know what that is supposed to mean?" she asked more firmly this time crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, you really want to know? Here it is, I'm tired of people telling me what I can or can't do. I'm tired of being treated like I'm incapable of taking care of myself, if you want to be my friend then be my friend but don't for a second think I'm gonna stand by and allow you to belittle me when we both know the real reason why you broke up with Eric!" I snapped at her.

"What are you talking about?" Angela asked me playing the innocent act.

"I'm talking about how you got yourself knocked up and had an abortion" I boldly stated.

Instead of saying anything Angela just stood there like a child who'd just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Yeah, Eric told me everything. Of course I didn't believe at first because in all honesty who would? Sweet innocent Angela getting herself pregnant only she didn't bother informing her boyfriend about it and instead did the worst thing ever by stealing his grandmother's jewellery to sell off for money so you could get an abortion

So you see Angela you're not as innocent as you make yourself out to be and neither is Jessica for that matter, so unless you want your little secret to travel back to your Mom I suggest you back off and leave me alone to live my life the way I freaking please" I seethed at her.

Nodding her head she turned to leave but as she got to the door Angela glanced over her shoulder to me.

"You know I always used to think you were awesome but you know what? Jess was right about you, you're a bitch Bella Swan and you'll always be nothing more than a doormat for people to wipe their feet on just like you deserve" Angela coldly stated before departing from the room slamming the door behind her.

I had no idea where all of that had just come from but to say Angela had all but stabbed me in the gut was the understatement of the century. In a way I knew her backlash was to be expected but her words just truly shocked me, she and Jess were nothing more than self centred manipulative hellcats.

I would no longer be made a fool of for these people, first thing tomorrow I'm out of here and leaving those two bitches behind. I don't care where I'd go as long as it was as far away from them and the life I once knew as possible.

**Author's Note: Poor Bella seems like nothings going right for her, how do you think her and Richie to play out? Let me know.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Third Peron's POV

That night Richie laid on the bed in his room downstairs watching T.V whilst Seth kept an eye on the hostages upstairs, his brother apparently didn't trust him not to kill anyone or in his eyes rape the daughter. That always seemed to be Seth's problem these days he had no faith in his own brother, especially when it came to a sticky situation such as this one.

Richie found himself thinking about Bella, remembering her deep brown chocolate eyes that held so much hurt, her soft delicate skin that he craved to touch, those lips he wanted to bite, her entire being he wanted to merge with his own.

Now Richie had seen many beautiful women over the years and bed them all, though killed them afterwards. But Bella…god she was something else, he'd never felt so tempted in his life not even by the goddess that haunted him. This girl managed to derail his train of thought and had literally thrown him for a loop, he wanted her in every way he possibly could.

He planned to take her with him tomorrow to Mexico and wherever he went from there and even if Bella refused Richie would just throw her over his shoulder and take her against her will. He still hadn't told Seth about it, but hell his brother could wait.

Knock knock

Went the door as Richie quickly turned off the T.V and grabbed his gun from the bedside before easing himself off the bed to approach the window where he slightly drew back the netting expecting to see the cops, but to his great surprise it wasn't the boys in blue but someone he hadn't at all expected.

Placing his gun in his back trouser waist Richie unlatched the chain off the door and opened it to reveal Bella herself wearing a black silk spaghetti strapped nightdress with red netting that just about reached her knees. To say she looked erotic as hell was putting it mildly.

"Bella? What are doing here?" Richie asked her.

"I thought about what you said before and you were right, the best way to get over my scum bag of an ex is to start living a little" Bella seductively spoke.

Richie swallowed a lump in his throat as she backed him up into the room closing the door behind her.

"I'm tired of being the predictable girl everyone thinks I am, I want to be bad" Bella said slowly running her hands up his chest until they reached his neck. "Teach me how to be bad Richie, only you can" she pleaded tiptoeing up to leave trails of kisses along his neckline.

"You don't know what your saying" Richie softly spoke closing his eyes as he allowed himself to enjoy her every touch.

"Oh…believe me I do. I know you want me Richie I see it in your eyes, its like a burning need to claim what's yours" Bella said kissing up his jaw line before stopping to look into his eyes. "Well I'm here, take me, and claim me. Make me yours Richie, I need you" she whispered against his lips.

Loosing all control at that point Richie pulling her against him smashed their lips together in a frantic animalistic hunger, the two scratched at clawed at each other neither party not being able to get enough as tongues entwined fighting for dominance. Bella ran her hands through Richie's hair scrapping her nails across his scalp though moaning as Richie ran his own over her perfect curves until he reached her ass where he then hauled her up locking her legs around his waiste as he carried her over to the bed tossing Bella onto the mattress causing her body to bounce.

Taking his glasses off to place them on the side Richie then kneeled over Bella's stunning form with one leg on either side of hers before running his hands teasingly along her thighs pushing up her naughty dress until he had a clear view of her skimpy little panties. Bella then arching her back begun moaning as he started massaging her centre whilst trailing open mouthed wet kisses along her thighs, entwining his fingers into her panties Richie then dragged the sinful cotton down her legs keep his eyes connected to hers as he did so.

Inserting a finger into her centre Richie watched with satisfaction how Bella's body reacted to his touch and inserted a second finger pumping her tight walls, though it was then that Richie realized that Bella was indeed still pure and this pleased him to no end that he would be her first and last. She then grabbed his head and connected their lips together once more moaning against his mouth as pumped her faster and faster with her body thrashing beneath his, Bella then fisting his shirt tore it open causing all the buttons to go flying just as her release came.

In one swift move she then rolled them over so she now had Richie pinned to the bed trailing hot kisses from his neck down his chest causing Richie to moan as he the felt her hands unbuckling his belt and just as she was about to pull down his trousers he suddenly saw her pull out his gun staring at it for a moment before looking to him with sad eyes.

"Save me Richie, help me to live again" Bella pleaded.

"What?" Richie asked in confusion.

"I'm dying inside Richie and only you can heal me now" she said.

"How?" Richie asked.

"She's waited so long for us and now that we've found each other we can finally go home, we can finally stop the pain" Bella said tears now streaming down her face.

At that Richie jerked up "what did you say?" he asked her.

"I'm scared Richie I'm so scared" Bella cried.

"Bella what did you just say?" Richie asked sitting up to cup her face in his hands.

_"Richard" _

Came the voice he knew all too well as Richie turned his head to see the brunette haired dominatrix looking woman sat staring at them both from the chair in the corner, and as he looked back and forth between her and Bella it suddenly dawned on him.

"Bella can you see her?" Richie asked her but noticed her eyes fluttering closed.

"Bella? Bella look at me, can you see her?" Richie asked more desperately this time giving her a shake.

"I-I've...always...seen her" Bella barely muttered as her body began to slump against his.

_"Save her Richard, she needs you" said the mystery woman._

"What's happening to her?" Richie asked her as he laid Bella's now pale form down on the bed.

_"Her hearts giving out, she's literally just hanging on by a thread" the woman said._

"Well what can be done to help her?" Richie asked softly running the back of his knuckles over Bella's cheek.

He didn't want her to die let alone see her suffer, the thought of her slipping away was unbearable.

_"Prove to her that she's not alone, bring her home Richard. It's the only way to heal you both" she told him._

"Ri-Richie" he heard Bella mumble.

"What is it Bella?" Richie asked moving the hair out her face.

"I w-want…to go...home. Promise me...we'll get there" Bella weakly pleaded.

Not knowing what else to say Richie nodded watching helplessly as Bella's life slipped away before his eyes.

"I promise" he said meaning it.

_"Hurry Richard there's not much time, don't let them stop you" the woman firmly told him._

Gasp!

Richie shot up in a cold sweat taking in his surroundings, the first thing he noticed was that he was still in the motel room the second was that it was now light out and third that there was no Bella in sight.

No way was last night a dream it'd felt all too real, especially the part where Bella had practically given herself to him. Speaking of he was in need of a good cold shower, no doubt about it.

Though back to more pressing matters if what the goddess said was true and that Bella's life was actually in danger then there was no time to waste, they had to leave immediately.

BPOV

The next morning came by pretty quickly, I hadn't seen nor heard from Jess or Angela since the argument last night and honestly couldn't bring myself to care. I'd stayed in my room reading and listening to my Ipod for most of the night before catching up on sleep, though weirdly enough I'd dreamt of nothing but Richie the entire night and I say weird because this morning when I woke up my panties were absolutely soaked.

Yeah, you heard me.

At the moment I was packing away the last of my stuff and was just about ready to leave when I heard a knock at the front door.

"Just a second" I called placing my bag down to go open the door.

I came face to face with a man wearing a cowboy hat jean jacket grey shirt black tie and pants had tanned skinned short black hair had a moustache and most importantly of all was wearing a police badge.

"Hi" I said politely smiling at the man.

"Good morning mam my name is Sheriff Gonzalez from the Texas police department I'm a doing a door to door search and was wondering if I could borrow a moment of your time to ask you some questions?" Sheriff Gonzalez asked.

"Yeah sure no problem" I said wondering this was all about.

He then pulled out two pieces of paper and flashed them infront of me.

"I'm trying to apprehend two suspects by the name of Seth and Richie Gecko they were recently spotted in this location, have you seen either of these men?" Sheriff Gonzalez asked.

The first photo I looked at was of a man with short black hair, sandy coloured skin with slight stubble on his face. Kind of looked like the type of guy that if you so much as glanced at wrong he'd shoot you in the face. My gaze then switched to the other photo and as it did I had to hold back a gasp at the familiar face I saw.

Richie?

What the…? He was a convict?

"Mam?" I heard the Sheriff say.

"Huh?" I said snapping out my thoughts.

"Have you seen these men?" asked the Sheriff again.

"Erm no, no I can't say I have" I lied to him.

I don't why I didn't just say yes but for some reason I had an over powering urge to protect Richie and that meant not letting this guy get his hands on him.

"You sure? You've not seen or heard anything out the ordinary?" Sheriff Gonzalez asked looking at me as if I had two faces.

"No I'm sorry, you can be sure to expect a call though if I do catch any sign of them" I assured him covering my bases.

"Well thank you for your time Mam I appreciate it" Sheriff Gonzalez said tipping his hat at me.

"Is it alright if I ask what they've done?" I asked him really wanting to know.

"I'm surprised you haven't already heard, it's all over the news" Sheriff Gonzalez said.

"I just arrived in town yesterday" I shrugged.

"Well take my advice little lady and get yourself caught up, the Gecko brothers are savages and I mean really. They're wanted by the whole of Texas for armed robbery kidnapping murder and rape. So if you see them you call me but do not whatever you do approach them" Sheriff Gonzalez instructed.

"Understood, thank you Sheriff" I said nodding my head before he walked off leaving me to my thoughts.

I was pissed off, yet another person had deceived and lied to my face. I guess the joke was on me though for thinking that things were finally turning around when of course it was far from being that simple.

Needing to get out of here I quickly grabbed up my bag swung it on my shoulder making sure to do one last check round encase I managed to leave anything behind, and once I was clear to go I scurried out the room locking up behind me before chucking the keys away.

Whilst crossing the parking lot I saw two more cops scouting the area wearing bulletproof vests that said 'Sheriff' in big bold writing and hats that had big yellow stars on them.

'You just couldn't get anymore conspicuous than that' I sarcastically thought to myself.

I was about to walk past an RV when from out of nowhere I felt someone grab me covering my mouth with their hand as they hauled me into the vehicle. I screamed and went to fight off my captor but froze when I heard a familiar voice.

"Shhh Bella it's me, it's me"

They soothingly spoke as I glanced up to see that my captor was non other than Richie himself.

"It's alright I'm not gonna hurt you" he said slowly releasing his hold on me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"To keep you safe" Richie said placing a hand on my arm.

"Keep me safe? You? The man who not only played me for a fool but now I find out is a wanted criminal? What is it exactly that you think you can possibly keep me safe from?" I furiously asked him and there was a pause before he spoke up.

"Yourself" he said.

"What?" I asked him feeling totally confused.

What in great hell did he mean by that?

"Listen I know what its like to feel alone, to feel like the walls are slowly closing in and all the while your dying inside because you think none gives a damn. I've felt that everyday of my life Bella and I've taken my pain out on others because it's who I am but I don't want the same thing to happen to you, I don't want you to see you suffer. You need me Bella" Richie said.

"Bullshit" I spat back.

"It's true, you need me just like I need you" Richie said.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him.

"Because I know you hear the calling just as much as I do" he said.

"What?" I asked feeling my eyebrows knit together

Surely he didn't mean…

Richie smirking leaned down to press a gentle kiss to my forehead before he walked over to a middle aged man sat in the drivers seat, he had dark grey hair, moustache and beard, and was Caucasian. Richie then pulling out a gun from his waistband pointed it at the man's head causing my eyes to widen.

"Drive this mother round the back, now" Richie told him.

The man doing as instructed put the vehicle into gear and drove round the back of the motel. Taking a seat so I didn't fall over I questioned just what it was Richie was up to and why he seemed to be holding this man hostage. But as I looked round it was then that I realised that the man wasn't alone because on the other side of the vehicle sat a young Asian looking boy about sixteen maybe seventeen, he had short black hair brown eyes was wearing a hoody and a pair of headsets around his neck.

'Holy crap Richie how many people are you kidnapping here?' I asked myself.

Just as the RV came to a stop I heard Richie mutter something to the man but couldn't quite make out what it was as he then went to exit the RV.

"Wait, you can't go out there. The cops are all over this place looking for you" I informed him.

"How many?" he asked.

"Three could be more but I'm not a hundred percent" I told him.

"Okay stay here and don't make a sound" Richie said.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked him worriedly.

"Daddy's gonna take care of business" he smirked before walking out the door.

I know this is probably sick but whether it was that smirk of his or what he just said I couldn't help but feel incredibly turned on right now.

"You alright there young lady?" I heard the middle aged man ask.

"I'm good, thanks" I assured him.

"You know that guy?" asked the boy.

"I met him yesterday at the pool but I wasn't aware of who he was at the time" I told him.

"What did he mean by he wants to keep you safe?" the boy asked.

"Honestly? I have no idea" I lied.

"Well as long were here we may as well introduce ourselves, my names Jacob Fuller and that's my son Scott" the man now known as Jacob politely spoke.

"Isabella Swan but please call me Bella" I said returning the favour.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, and I'm extremely sorry you had to get caught up in this mess" Jacob apologised.

"It's not your fault you couldn't have known this was gonna happen. That being said though how did you become involved with Richie?" I asked him.

"Him and his brother needed a vehicle that could get them across the border into Mexico but couldn't afford to be spotted by the state police so they need me to drive them" Jacob explained.

"I take it they're using your son just to bait you into it?" I asked him.

"And my daughter who's currently with the other one" Jacob said with fear written all over his face.

Poor guy.

"Did they say what they planned to do after that?" I asked him.

"They promised to let me and my family go free if we cooperated and did as they ordered, though I don't take their word for it" Jacob said.

"Well in a situation like this all you can do is hope and pray that they stick to their word" I told him.

At that moment we heard the sound of gunshots firing from outside making my heart pound like a jackhammer because it sounded like some kind of war zone was going on.

"I can't take this I've gotta do something" Scott frantically spoke as he flew for the door but I quickly got in his way.

"No! You can't go out there just stay put" I told him.

"It's my sister! She need's me!" Scott half yelled struggling against me.

"Well you won't be any good to her dead! Trust me your sister will be fine, if these guys are all they cracked up to be then they'll bring her back safe and unharmed" I said doing my best to calm him down.

But just then from out the blue I felt a sharp pain in my chest and it suddenly felt as though someone had locked their arms around me and were squeezing as tight as they could, I was practically gasping for air. My hands shot straight to my heart that felt as though it were on a stop start routine.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Jacob asked me in concern.

"S-something's w-wrong" I about managed to say.

My legs then went from under me as the pain in my chest got worse to the point that it felt as though my heart was trapped in a burning blaze and for the life of me I didn't see any way of putting it out.

"Scott help me!" I heard Jacob shout.

"What do you want me to do?" Scott asked.

I couldn't really hear what was said next because the voices were muffled and my vision was blurry, I could feel myself fading and though I tried with all my might to hang on to consciousness I was just too weak.

_"Isabella" _

I heard a female voice whisper.

_"Hold on meus princeps (my princess), we need you"._

"Help me…Richie" I spoke with the last of my strength before my grip slipped from reality and I fell into the endless pit of darkness.

**Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! Oh gosh will Richie be able to pull Bella back from this one? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Third Person's POV

Fucking Seth, why the hell did he have to stop him from just shooting those bitches in the face? On his way to help his brother and get him to safety Richie had overheard Bella's friends discussing whether or not they'd done the right thing by giving him and Seth up to the cops, so naturally he was pissed as hell. To know those bitches were responsible for them being in this mess Richie had ambushed both girls in their motel room and went to pull the trigger when Seth like always got in his bloody way.

"Richie" Seth spoke in a warning tone.

"Don't start Seth" Richie said brushing his brother off.

"Please, please don..."

"SHUT UP!" Richie yelled at Angela for daring to try and plead with him. "Both of you down on your knee's, NOW!" he shouted at them as both girls obeyed without hesitation.

"Richie enough!" Seth snapped.

"You wanted to know how Gonzalez managed to track us brother well here's your answer" Richie spat out pointing his gun at Jessica whom was whimpering to no extent with tears streaming down her face.

"Just put it down" Seth practically begged whilst keeping a tight hold on his hostage.

"No, I gotta do this" Richie told him releasing the safety on his gun.

"RICHIE!" Seth shouted.

_"Richie...help me" _

Echoed a voice causing Richie to freeze his actions just seconds before he could paint the walls red with Jessica's blood.

"Bella?" he muttered in question narrowing his eyes away from his target to glance round the room for signs of his girl, only she was nowhere to be seen.

What the...?

_"Richard" _

He heard the goddesses voice call him as Richie turned on the spot to see the woman looking back at him from in the mirror.

_"She needs you, go to her quick" the woman told him._

It took a moment for her words to sink in but Richie feeling as though he'd just been hit in the head suddenly caught on to what was going down here.

Bella

She was in trouble. It's why he'd heard her voice because she was calling out to him, pleading for him to save her.

"Richie?" he heard Seth say.

Turning back to the two bitches before him Richie grabbed Jessica by the scruff of her hair causing her to shriek as he yanked her to her feet whilst pointing his gun at Angela.

"Get up" Richie sternly told her.

Angela doing as she was told shakily got to her feet crying silent tears petrified what this man planned to do to her and her friend.

"Seth get the door" Richie told his brother.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked him.

"Just do it!" Richie shouted.

Seth in frustration did as his brother ordered and yanked open the door just in time to see a cop about to break down the door. Not wasting any time Richie shot the man down causing all three girls to scream in horror.

"Move" Richie told Angela, "move!" he repeated shoving her toward the door dragging Jessica with him.

"Wait a minute your not taking them as well" Seth said getting in his brothers path.

"We don't have a choice, unless you want them to go running to the cops again I suggest you get out of my way before backup gets here" Richie sternly told him.

Realising that his brother was right though he still didn't agree to Richie's ways Seth grabbing his hostage pulled her out the door as the five of them ran down the corridor with both brother's remaining on their guard.

Just then though a shot rang out making all three girls yelp as Seth saw another cop on the other side of the balcony pointing his gun in their direction, he shot off a round at the man nailing him right in the neck causing the copper to stumble down a staircase he'd been standing near.

Just as both brothers thought they had the upper hand another shot rang out only this time it didn't miss.

"Aaaaah!" Seth cried out as he felt a bullet skim his upper left shoulder.

Quickly ducking behind a corner Seth handed his hostage over to Richie before narrowing his head round the wall to see whom the shooter was only managing to catch a glimpse as another bullet rang out just missing his face.

"The ranger?" Richie asked him.

"The ranger" Seth complied aiming his gun at Gonzalez who then ducked into a room as a couple of rounds were sent his way.

"Go" Seth told his brother.

"Are you sure?" Richie asked him.

"I'm sure, go!" Seth shouted.

Richie doing as his brother instructed took all three girls and headed straight for the RV.

"I want to go h-home" Jessica cried.

"Shut up!" Richie told her.

"Please don't kill me" she pleaded.

"I said shut up!" Richie shouted this time guiding the girls behind the motel where the RV was parked.

Yanking open the door Richie shoved the trio inside the motor home and upon seeing his daughter Jacob rushed over and took her into his arms.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Jacob asked scanning his daughter over for injuries.

"I'm fine" Kate assured him still shaken.

"Bella?" Angela gasped.

This got Richie's attention as he followed the girl's gaze to Bella's petite form now laid out on the couch. Going straight to her side the first thing Richie noticed was how pale she was, her skin was a ghostly white her lips were blue and she was cold to the touch. Richie swallowing a lump in his throat took Bella's hand in his own as he felt her wrist for a pulse, sighing in relief when he found one though it was extremely faint Richie laying her hand back down then turned on the spot and aimed his gun at Jacob.

"What did you do?" Richie asked him.

"Nothing" Jacob told him.

"Bullshit! What did you do to her!" Richie snapped.

"He didn't do anything!" Scott shouted as Richie then pointed the gun toward him.

"Sit the fuck down! That goes for you three too" Richie told Scott and the girls who then went and sat down in the seating area. "Now I'll ask again what the fuck did you do? And try not to lie to me" he asked Jacob once more.

"I didn't touch her, she collapsed" Jacob said.

"What do you mean she collapsed?" Richie asked him.

"All I know is that one minute she was hyperventilating and the next she was on the ground" Jacob told him.

"And you're telling me the truth?" Richie asked him unsurely.

"If I wasn't why would I have tried to help her" Jacob asked him.

_"Save me Richie"_

_"I'm dying inside and only you can heal me now"_

_"Her hearts giving out"_

_"Save me Richie"_

_"Save me"_

_"Only you can"_

Richie heard the voices replay over and over in his head, he glanced over his shoulder at Bella's fragile form in wonder of what he could do to snap her out of this state before it worsened.

THUD!

Came a loud noise from above making the group jump as they heard what sounded like something or someone landing on top of the vehicle roof.

"Get the behind the wheel" Richie told Jacob giving the man a shove as he got back in the drivers seat.

A crash was then heard outside and suddenly the door of the RV flew open causing Richie to swing his gun round at whom ever it was only to see Seth board the vehicle.

"We're good?" Richie asked his brother.

"We're good" Seth confirmed.

Richie nodding at this then pointed his gun at Jacob "drive" he told the man.

"What about the girl? She needs help" Jacob protested.

"You do as I tell you when I tell you and I'm telling you now to shut the fuck up and drive before I put a bullet right between Katy cakes eyes, got that?" Richie asked the man.

Jacob not having much of a choice at that point nodded putting the RV into gear though feeling terrible for what was happening to Bella and even more so that he couldn't help because his family's life was on the line.

Richie going over to his brother gave him a pat on the shoulder though being careful about the wound Gonzalez had given him.

"You alright?" Richie asked him.

"Yeah I'm good" Seth assured him whilst trying to catch his breath.

"Did I call it? Or did I call it?" Richie smugly asked.

"Alright your genius brother no need to rub it in" Seth sighed before something caught his attention. "Richie?" he spoke.

"Hmm" Richie said.

"Who is that?" Seth asked pointing to the unconscious girl on the couch.

"That brother just so happens to be the girl who put a dent in your car" Richie amusingly spoke.

"And what's she doing here Richie?" Seth impatiently asked.

"She's with me" Richie told him.

"With you?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, with me" Richie repeated.

"So let me just get this straight, you've involved three girls who didn't need to be involved therefore adding more fuel to the fire am I right?" Seth asked him.

"No those two little bitches put themselves in this situation where as this girl right here is present for reasons you wouldn't understand" Richie said staring down his brother.

Seth at that point narrowed his gaze to the sleeping beauty taking in her appearance before looking back to his brother.

"Tell me you haven't" Seth said with his voice full of dread.

"Haven't what?" Richie asked though knowing exactly what his brother meant.

"Don't play me Richie, did you or didn't you?" Seth dangerously asked.

"I'm not the complete monster you think I am brother, and if it's any consolation I couldn't harm her even if I wanted to" Richie flatly spoke.

"Meaning?" Seth asked.

"Meaning she stays" Richie said.

"Richie..."

"I said she stays!" Richie forcefully spoke.

He then went to Bella's side ignoring his brother's protests and the glares he was getting. Kneeling before her Richie gently took her frail hand in his and gave it a light squeeze.

"You hang in there now, you hear me? Do not give up Bella" Richie softly spoke.

He'd never been a fan of showing affection before not even with his own family depending on what type of mood he was in but with Bella Richie wanted to try, he didn't know what it was with this girl but something about her just brought out the sensitivity in him. He felt the overpowering urge to protect Bella at all costs and assassinate anyone who meant her harm.

Just then Richie felt Bella squeeze his hand bringing him to full attention.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" Richie asked her.

Bella's eyes then begun to weakly flutter open as her gaze fell on him.

"R-Richie?" Bella croaked out.

"Yeah, it's me" Richie assured her.

"What's happening to me?" Bella asked him.

"Your very sick right now Bella, but don't worry because the pain will soon be over" Richie told her.

"What do you mean?" Bella questioned eyebrows knitting together.

"We're going to the one place none will ever hurt us again, somewhere we can feel free to do what we want when we want with nothing to hold us back" Richie said.

"Where's that?" Bella asked struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Home, we're going home" Richie said.

Bella weakly nodding at this as a tear fell from the corner of her eye and she licked her dry lips.

"I feel her Richie I feel them all calling to me, I've felt them crying out to me since I was a kid and it terrified me" Bella told him shedding another tear. "She told me that I needed to find you but I coward away thinking I was going insane, she tried to tell me and I didn't listen" she sobbed.

To say Richie was taken back by this sudden confession was an understatement, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that the 'she' Bella referred to was the goddess but it shocked him to know that she'd told Bella to find him and more so that Bella herself had heard the call since infancy just like him.

"Shhh it's not your fault, you didn't know" Richie assured her wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"But that's the thing I did know yet I just chose to live in denial because it's what I do best" Bella said.

"We're gonna get through this, you and me together okay?" Richie said as Bella nodded in agreement.

After that she fell back into a deep slumber with Richie watching over her making sure she wasn't in any sort of pain before throwing a blanket over her which he'd gotten from one of the cupboards and left her to rest as he then went on hostage patrol.

"Is she okay?" Angela asked him.

"What do you care?" Richie asked her.

"I'm her friend" Angela said in defence.

"Sure about that? I mean I only question this because of the way I heard the two of you bad mouthing her at the pool" Richie said motioning his gun between Jessica and Angela whom fell quiet at this. "What? Got nothing to say?" he asked them.

"Why are we here?" Jessica asked him.

Smirking at how fast they were to change the subject Richie wondered just how Bella would react if she knew what these conniving bitches were really like.

"Take a guess" Richie said.

"A-are you going to rape us?" Angela shakily asked.

"No offence sweetheart but your not exactly my type" Richie amusingly chuckled.

"Then what do you want with us?" Jessica asked.

"To teach you the lesson of no good deed goes unpunished, especially one that involves my brother and I almost getting taken down by cops" Richie told her.

"It's just a shame you didn't" muttered Scott bitterly.

"What did you say?" Richie asked the boy.

"I said it's a shame you didn't" Scott confidently spoke up.

"Scott!" hissed Kate in warning

"Unless you feel brave enough to keep provoking me I suggest you put a lid on that smart ass mouth of yours Bruce Lee before I'm tempted to empty this entire casing on your sister, that is if your good at catching bullets" Richie seethed pointing the gun at Scott.

"Leave him alone" Kate all but demanded coming to her brother's defence.

"Or what? Huh Katie cakes?" Richie asked as the girl looked on with bitterness but said nothing further. "I didn't think so" he said.

"You do know that your making a huge mistake here don't you?" asked Jessica.

"Why's that?" Richie asked her.

"Bella's father is a cop, the chief of police at that and if he finds out something's happened to her he'll coming after you for sure" Jessica told him.

That struck Richie dumb, Bella was the daughter of a cop? He'd never have anticipated that one, hell he wouldn't have even guessed it.

He begun questioning if she and her friends had been sent to spy on himself and Seth and if she'd just been playing with his mind in order to gain his trust. But then Richie knew that this couldn't be because he would have sensed it otherwise, he knew when someone was lying to him and those who dared to try ended up dead.

"By the time this is all over I doubt she'll want to be found" Richie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angela asked.

But instead of answering her Richie just smirked as the group dropped into silence and strapped themselves in for a productive journey.

BPOV

**_I woke up in a dark red room laid on a king size bed that had satin silk sheets, covers and a wooden polished headboard. As I glanced round the room I took in the glowing candlelights that surrounded the place, there were paintings hung on the walls, leather brown sofa and chairs and an antique looking fireplace._**

**_It kinda reminded me of Phantom of the Opera only I wasn't any Christine, well that was for sure once I saw that I was wearing nothing but matching black Victoria secret underwear and a pink see thru lace nightgown that fastened just below my breasts. _**

**'_Holy crap' I thought to myself._**

**_I looked like someone who was about to star in porno or something._**

**_Just then from out the corner of my eye I saw a door on the far end left of the room open just a crack and anticipated at this point I awaited who or what was on the other side but suddenly gasped in fear as a serpent snake slithered into the room, I found myself unable to move as it crawled up the bedpost and disappeared under the covers though I could see its outline perfectly heading directly for me. _**

**_Backing up against the headboard I expected it to launch itself at me at any moment, but just then the strangest thing occurred a two hands shot out from under the covers and grab my legs dragging me down as I gave out a yelp and frantically fought to get away until suddenly a head popped out and I got a clear view of the face._**

**"_Richie?" I gasped._**

**_He smirked and seductively crawled up my body until we were nose to nose, I noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses anymore making him look more sexier than ever and his black and white suit was gone and its place was a pure red one that made him look like the devil himself. _**

**_If this is a dream god help the person who woke me up, I would kill them._**

**"_Richie what's going on?" I asked glancing between his eyes and lips._**

**"_Something incredible baby" he spoke with lust filled eyes._**

**_I moaned as he leaned down and begun trailing open mouthed kisses along my neck and jaw until I grabbed his head and crashed our lips together whimpering as I felt his hands wander all over my body as I ran my fingers through his fine sexy hair. Untying the sleek string on my nightgown Richie then took one of my hands and placed it upon his erected man hood as he pulled back to look at me._**

**"_Feel that? That's what you do to me" he said._**

**"_Richie, I need you" I moaned._**

**"_Tell me what you want Bella" he said running his hands along my curves._**

**"_You, I just want you" I said._**

**"_How far would you go to be with me?" he asked._**

**"_I'd do anything" I gasped throwing my head back as he begun kissing my inner thighs. _**

**"_Even abandon the life you once knew?" he asked between kisses._**

**_Huh? What kind of question was that? I looked down to see him now looking up at me as if awaiting my answer. _**

**"_Would you leave it all behind for me Bella?" Richie asked again._**

**_I thought about it for a moment knowing I barely even knew this man apart from the fact that he and his brother were psychotic killers hell bent on getting their own way, it was enough to scare anyone off. But for some reason I wasn't afraid because since I'd met Richie I feel like I've gotten more in touch with a side of me I've always been afraid to show, but now it seemed easy. My whole life I've been trapped behind four white walls with no way out but the moment Richie had arrived on scene he'd managed to bulldoze them down and set me free. _**

**_It was a no brainier_**

**"_Yes" I said._**

**_He then came back up to kiss me feeling his tongue brush against my lips as if begging for access, which I happily granted. I then felt his hand cup cheek as he pulled back once more causing me to whimper at the loss of contact._**

**"_It's time baby, your ready now" Richie said softly brushing my cheek with his thumb._**

**"_Ready for what?" I questioned._**

**"_To live" he said causing me to frown at this. "Your almost home, wake up baby. Wake up and be who you've longed to be"._**

With that said my eyes flung open taking in my surroundings remembering that I was still on the RV, but what caught my attention was the heated scene before me as I sat up to see that kid Scott pointing a gun at Richie's head.

"Kate grab his gun" Scott told the girl whom I recognised from the pool.

'Oh hell no you don't' I thought to myself.

Remembering I had a can of pepper spray in my bag curtsy of my dad I reached over and swiftly grabbed it out the rucksack before sneaking up on the scene.

"Don't do it Kate" Richie told the girl.

"Just do it!" Scott shouted.

"Didn't your mother ever teach never to play with guns?" I asked him.

Scott then spun round to face me only to realise his mistake too late as I whipped out the can of spray and gave him a dose of his own medicine.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he yelled out stumbling backwards in pain.

"Scott!" both Kate and Jacob shouted.

"Bella what are doing!" Angela screeched.

I then used that opportunity to grab the gun out of Scott's hand, though this didn't seem to count for shit as Richie's brother Seth aimed his gun at my head.

"Are you freaking serious right now?" I asked him disbelievingly.

"Hand over the gun snow white" Seth instructed.

"Dude I just saved your brothers ass the least you could do is be grateful" I told him.

"Put the gun down" Richie firmly spoke.

"Yeah what he said" Seth said.

"No not her you" Richie corrected him.

"What?" Seth asked frowning at his brother.

"Put the gun down Seth" Richie told him once more.

"No" Seth scoffed.

"Final warning" Richie said standing up taking a gun out his trouser waste band to point at Seth. "You take that gun off her or I swear I'll shoot you myself, brother" he spat out.

The two then had a staring match playing the game of I call your bluff, which was something I'd learned growing up as the daughter of a cop. Richie seemed to win though as Seth backed down removing his gun from my head and pointed it at the others.

"The rest of you sit the fuck down and shut up" Seth snapped at them.

Scott who was still whimpering had to be helped back to his seat by Kate seeing as he'd lost the use of his vision.

"Oh stop being so dramatic it was only pepper no biggie" I said rolling my eyes.

"You could have blinded him!" Kate screeched at me.

"Consider it this way would you rather me have hurt his ego or left him to the hands of these two" I said motioning my hand to Seth and Richie.

"Non of the above" Kate seethed at me.

"Why don't you just shut that trap of yours before I do actually blind someone, preferably you" I spat at her.

"Bella what the hell has gotten into you? Why are you acting like this?" Angela asked looking at me in disgust.

"I'm tired of being treated like the sad sap everyone takes me for, a new dawn has approached. From now on it's either my way or no way at all" I told her.

"Christ Bella we're your friends!" Jessica screeched.

"Friends? HA! That's a joke in itself. The only reason I put up with you was for Angela's sake and now I can't even stand sight of her so you know what?" I said before dusting my hands "I wash my hands of both of you" I said about to walk away feeling satisfied with myself.

"Bitch" I heard Scott mutter.

Just then I saw Richie leap out and grab him pinning the punk to the table causing the girls to screech.

"Richie no!" Seth shouted grabbing his brother's gun trying to get him away from Scott.

"Seth I gotta do this!" Richie shouted struggling against his brother.

Suddenly I saw Jacob jump out the drivers seat with a tool in hand thinking he was gonna save the day, oh boy was he wrong.

"Get. Back" I ordered pointing my gun at him.

"He's gonna kill my son!" Jacob half yelled.

"Well if your son had better manners he wouldn't be in this situation" I bit back.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Seth finally manage to push Richie off Scott and took his gun for good measure.

"Sit down and cool off" Seth said shoving him on the couch before he then turned toward us, "and you get back under the wheel before I decide to give my brother his gun back" he snapped at Jacob who did as instructed.

"Hey Scotty who's the bitch now?" I asked smirking at his cold expression and heard Richie chuckling at the gag I made.

"Ok snow white time to hand over the gun" Seth said holding out his palm to me.

"Err how about hmm and no" I said. "Oh and by the way the name is Bella not snow white or any other stupid pet names you come up with, just Bella" I told him.

I then went to Richie who was laughing it up at his brother.

"So I take it I don't have to ask if you're feeling better then?" Richie jokingly asked.

I then did something completely unexpected and grabbed the back of his neck pulling him up to lock our lips together biting down on his bottom lip to shove my tongue down his throat in a fiery dominate desire, though by the time he went to respond I pulled away smirking at the shocked look on his face.

"Does that answer your question?" I flirtatiously asked him.

Releasing him I walked back over to where I was sat before and took a seat enjoying the new me, though particularly enjoying the taste of something forbidden.

**Author's Note: I think its say to say folks that Richie has well and truly met his match in Bella lol, their in for one hell of a ride.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Third Person's POV

To say Richie was shocked was the understatement of the year that was for fucking sure. He'd been turned on as hell by her performance before and how she'd practically turned into a fierce sexy wildcat handing everyone their asses but that was nothing compared to what he felt after Bella kissed him, the second her plump lips had touched his Richie was sure his whole body had set alight because he'd felt the heated flames just licking at his skin. Oh he had sinned in his life but there was no greater sin than the taste of Bella's sweet devouring lips that he could of got lost in forever.

It frustrated him that by the time he'd gone to respond she'd pulled away giving him the cheekiest smirk that told him everything, the saucy little minx was teasing him. Well two could play at that game, she may have scored a point by catching him off guard but now playtime was really in motion. He was going to show her that if anyone did the taming it was him because now that Richie had a taste he needed more, much more.

They were currently in a queue at the borderline waiting to be seen to by security so they could pass through to Mexico and the whole this was going on Richie's eyes had not left Bella who was sat on the other side of the vehicle reading a book. He wanted to get her attention but to his annoyance she wasn't playing ball because that damn reading material seemed more interesting than him, either that or she was doing it on purpose.

"Sooo are you gonna tell me what that was all about before?" asked Seth who Richie hadn't noticed was standing beside him.

"What was what about?" Richie asked.

"Unless I suddenly hallucinated snow white over there ramming her tongue down your throat I'd start talking" Seth said.

"Well what can I say brother? I've still got it" Richie smirked.

"So what's the deal? Are you and her...?" Seth trailed off trying to think of the right word to say.

"Put it this way if I'm criminal then she's the dementor who just gave me her kiss" Richie joked.

The others sat around the table hearing this rolled their eyes at the mans pathetic quotation.

"Really? That's what you're going with?" Seth asked him with a 'are you for real?' expression.

"Yep" Richie said plain and simple.

Just then though as he looked back over at Bella his breath hitched as he saw the goddess leant down whispering something into her ear. Richie wondered what was being said because whatever it was had Bella grinning like an idiot, but just then gone was the goddess and in her place was a duplicate of...himself? Except this him wore a red suit and no glasses.

He watched as Bella arched her neck closing her eyes as his other version begun attacking it with kisses, he could practically hear Bella moaning out in pleasure as the duplicate ran one of his hands over her breasts while the other was holding her neck in place. He then pulled away from her neck and smashed his lips upon Bella's who then begun running her hands through the duplicates hair, at that moment though Richie saw Bella's eyes open to look directly at him only he found himself staring not into a beautiful shade of deep brown eyes but a hypnotic pool of ruby red orbs.

What the…?

"Richie? Richie" he heard a voice say snapping him back to reality.

"Huh?" Richie said turning to see his brother looking down at him in question.

"What's the matter with you?" Seth asked him.

"Nothing why?" Richie asked glancing back over to Bella to find that she was still reading and his duplicate was nowhere to be seen.

"You phased out" Seth said.

"I did?" Richie questioned.

"Yeah and it was giving me the creeps" Seth commented.

Just then the crew heard a phone ring throughout the vehicle as each person looked round to see where it was coming from only to pinpoint it to Bella who at that moment pulled out the singing device from her trouser pocket.

"Son of a bitch" Bella hissed glaring daggers at her phones screen.

"Problem's princess?" Seth asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"To say the least but no matter" Bella said getting up to approach the bathroom, "all is being taken care of" she said dropping her phone in the toilet to flush it down. "Whoops, how clumsy of me" she said pretending to scorn herself whilst throwing a wink at Richie who smirked at this.

"The ex?" Richie asked her.

"Hit the nail on the head" Bella said before going back to her reading.

"What was that about?" Seth asked his brother.

"Some phone stalking ex of hers that won't take a hint" Richie told him.

"Edward" Jessica spoke up.

"What?" Richie asked looking at her in confusion.

"Bella's ex, his name was Edward Cullen" Jessica informed.

"Or as I call him now Edweirdo, the man who must have been blind folded whilst breast fed because he couldn't so much as hold my hand without shying away like I was gonna steal his virtue or something" Bella gagged.

Both Richie and Seth cracked up at this.

"Are you serious?" Seth asked in between his laughter.

"Afraid not, I mean I had to practically beg him to kiss me even if it was for a second or two" Bella said.

"Was he gay?" Richie asked.

He couldn't for the life of him see how this jackass ex of Bella's could resist her, she was sexy to the core, funny, dynamic, understanding and feisty as hell. He knew without a doubt that if she put her mind to it she could have any man she wanted down on his knees pleasuring her in no time though Richie would kill the fucker who so much as went sniffing round Bella let alone touch her because as far as he was concerned she belonged to him, concrete fact.

"You know I still question that and can't help but think that maybe he actually was and didn't even know it" Bella said.

"He wasn't gay" Jessica spoke up.

"And how do you know? You didn't even know him that well" Bella scoffed.

"I knew him alot longer than you" Jessica sharply spoke.

"Yes and even threw yourself at him alot longer than me, it almost makes me feel sorry for the dick for him to have had to put up with a scarlet woman like yourself who just couldn't take no for an answer. Is it any wonder why Mike left you?" Bella calmly asked.

"YOU BIIIIIITCH!" Jessica screamed.

She then leapt over the table to go for Bella who was unaffected by this and watched as Seth grabbed Jessica round the waste holding her struggling form in place.

"What's the matter Jess? Was it something I said?" Bella smugly asked.

"Go ahead! Laugh it up! You won't be so confident though once your Dad finds out you've been associating with raving psychopaths!" Jessica shouted trying to squirm her way out of Seth's tight grip.

"Was I supposed to feel intimidated by that? Because let me tell you I've heard better threats come from a brainless parasite. And besides do you really think I would give a shit if my Dad finds out or not? It's my life and I will do with it what I want when I want" Bella spat at her.

"Ladies I love a cat fight as much as the next guy but you'll have to forgive me when I say that now is not the fucking time" Seth piped up.

"Oh yeah talk about fucking did Edward ever tell you about the night after prom?" Jessica asked leering at Bella who seemed bewildered to what she meant, "about how he came to my house and we ended up fucking the entire night?" she asked staring down her rival.

All eyes except Jacob's fell on Bella at that moment just waiting for her reaction, only there was non as the young brunette just sat there looking at a girl who was once her friend.

"Well? Aren't you gonna say anything?" Jessica asked seeming pleased with herself.

"What is there to say?" Bella shrugged.

"Err I don't know maybe you could fight back and come to terms with the fact that I got your boyfriend into bed proving that you weren't good enough for him" Jessica said.

"I don't need to come to terms with anything Jess because I've already burned whatever bridges were left of my past, I'm now moving toward a bigger and better future that even you can't hurt. So thank you for your honesty but I think you'll find that the only thing you've managed to hurt here is what's left of your reputation" Bella spoke with tranquil.

After years of what of Bella felt like being sleeping coma she had finally awoken and for first time in her life was seeing the world for what it really was.

Gone were her friends and in their places were monsters. Jessica was a three headed hydra, which was just typical on her part. Angela had pitch black eyes, Scott owned a tail, Jacob was a demon and Kate had Freddy Kruegar like claws.

She hadn't found anything wrong with Seth yet but Richie was a whole other story because just earlier she'd seen the same snake that had been in her dream come out his injured hand and slither its way round his body before it disappeared back into his hand.

The goddess she'd been seeing over the years had come to her and explained that it was all apart of what was to betide and that everything would make sense soon enough. She'd then for a split second granted Bella the ability to read Richie's mind and though it was quick it was enough time to know exactly what the man thought of her and oh Bella was surprised but loved what she heard and saw.

How wonderful it was to know that she and Richie were on the same wave length of attraction though she was still in awe of that kinky little fantasy of his of her seducing him and practically ripping his clothes off, it was safe to say she was in for one hell of a journey with Richie Gecko but at this point in her life Bella was just about ready for anything.

Seth then forcing Jessica to sit back down returned to the front of the vehicle to keep an eye out on things.

"You just gonna stand there?" Jacob asked the brother who was currently stood looking out the window, "not exactly discreet" he commented.

"We're gonna hide you idiot that was the deal just as soon as we get a little closer" Seth told the preacher taking a seat.

"Well I hope your feeling lucky because with the amount of security surrounding this place you'll need a miracle to pass over that line" Bella said taking in the fact that the area was swarming with border police.

"We've come this far princess without needing luck, I'm sure we'll manage a couple more minutes" Seth said.

"I hope so" Bella muttered.

"By the way snow white that car cost me a hundred and fifty grand so I hope your willing to compensate" Seth told her.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"You kicked my car before and left a pretty visible dent" Seth said.

"Ooooh that was you?" Bella asked as Seth nodded. "Well then you'll have to forgive me if I'm not sorry for taking my anger out on your ride but it was either the car or your face considering that you almost made me road kill. Ps my name is Bella, please don't make me tell you again" Bella smirked.

"Whatever you say snow white" Seth smugly spoke.

"Bella!" she snapped.

"So where is you and your brother plan to go after you've made this deal?" Jacob asked basing his question toward Seth.

"Somewhere where we'll never have to look over our shoulders again, hence where ten million dollars come in" Seth said.

"Your brother isn't well is he?" Jacob asked.

This got Bella's attention, what on earth would make him think Richie wasn't well?

"Just keep driving padre" Seth told him.

"Is that why you're going to Mexico?" Jacob asked but instead of answering Seth merely ignored his question.

"So where is Mrs Jacob?" Seth asked snatching up a picture he'd spotted of the Fuller clan, this time it was Jacob's turn to drop silent. "Did she bale on you?" he asked the man.

"No, she died" Jacob sadly spoke.

"Cancer?" Seth asked feeling interested.

"Car accident" Jacob corrected him.

Though she felt pity for the man at that moment from what Bella could tell there was more to it than that because for Jacob to be some kind of demon he had to have done something wrong, but the question was…what?

"I'm sorry for your loss" Bella sympathetically said.

"Thank you" Jacob spoke back in gratefulness.

"I just don't understand how you can still follow the man upstairs since he basically screwed you over, though you still believe in his judgement don't you?" Seth asked but got no answer. "You believe that loosing your wife happened for a reason and yet you continue to live by his rules. That's not much of a life ay padre?" Seth asked but again Jacob just stayed silent and kept his eyesight forward.

Bella turning away from the intense conversation decided to get changed considering she'd been in her current clothing since yesterday. So digging into her bag she grabbed a midnight blue halter neck top, black skinny jeans and her black canvas trainers.

What Bella had failed to notice though was that while pulling out her clothes from the bag she'd also managed to pull out her pill jar, which had then fallen to the floor and rolled near Seth's foot who had just then noticed the tiny jar and picked it up in discreet as Bella went to bathroom. Reading the labels contents it said;

_**Ms. Isabella Marie Swan**_

_**Temodal capsules **_

_**Once a day for 5 days, to be taken with water**_

Temodal? But wasn't that…

_**Used only to treat**_

Oh shit

_**Brain Tumours**_

**Author's Note: Dun dun duuuuuun! Who here saw that one coming? How's Richie gonna react to this one? Find out next time.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Third Person's POV

This was great this was just bloody great trust Richie to bring yet more drama into their lives, he just had to bloody go choose a girl who owned one of life's many complications. As if things weren't already bad enough as it is.

Pinching the bridge of his nose as he continued to stare at the pill jar Seth wondered if his brother actually knew about Bella's current condition because if so he was gonna kill his brother for dragging her along for the ride but if not Seth was gonna have to pull Richie aside and tell him, even if it wasn't his secret to tell.

Upon hearing the bathroom door open Seth quickly hid the pill jar in his pocket just as he saw Bella emerge in fresh new clothing.

"You okay?" he heard Richie ask her.

"Uh huh" Bella nodded.

"Sure?" Richie asked.

"Yep, I'm good" Bella confirmed.

She then gave Richie a reassuring smile before returning to her seat placing her old clothes in the rucksack.

"We any closer yet?" Bella asked aiming her question at Seth.

"Almost, won't be long now" Seth said not taking his eyes off her.

Bella noticing this stared at the brother oddly.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing" Seth said shaking his head.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" Bella asked him eyebrows knotted together.

"No reason, you just seemed kind of peaky is all" Seth said.

"I've heard that one before" Bella scoffed.

Just then though Seth noticed how she seemed to zone out the same way his brother had before.

"Hey" Seth said clicking his fingers infront of her face. "Come back princess, come on" he said.

Still though Bella remained in her entranced state and Richie noticing this immediately intervened.

"Seth, shut up" Richie said not taking his eyes off Bella.

"What?" Seth asked looking at his brother in confusion.

"Just leave her" Richie told him.

Seth not understanding the situation glanced back and forth between Bella and Richie keeping his mouth shut as instructed.

It was a good two minutes before Bella finally snapped out of it and in doing so she leapt up from her seat to look out the window behind Angela and Jessica.

"What? What is it?" Richie asked her.

"We're being tailed" Bella said peaking through the curtain.

Her eyes scanned over the line of cars looking for the person she'd seen in her vision until she eventually spotted them.

"What?" Seth asked leaping up from his seating place.

"By who?" Richie asked.

"Take a look for yourselves" Bella said moving aside so the boys could take a peak.

As soon as the Gecko's clocked on to who she was talking about both brothers jaws clenched.

"Gonzalez" seethed both Richie and Seth.

"Bingo" Bella said.

"Shit! This is all we need" Seth hissed.

"I thought you killed him?" asked Richie looking at his brother accusingly.

"No I got him off our backs to give us enough time to get away" Seth argued back.

"You should have just let me handle it, I told you this would happen" Richie protested.

"And I told you that I'm in charge here so get the hell over it!" Seth half yelled.

"Boy's!" Bella yelled silencing both men who turned to look at her. "This is not a pissing contest, you both need to stick together right now otherwise you won't have a hope in hells chance of getting over that line. So do me a favour and stop crying over spilled milk and get your freaking balls on" she told them.

Both men taken back by this looked at each other before straightening themselves up.

"Yes Mam" smirked Seth walking past her to approach Jacob.

Richie then taking this time gently pulled Bella aside and leaned down to her ear.

"I love it when you talk like that, it's sexy as hell. The first chance I get to have you alone, your mine" Richie seductively whispered nibbling Bella's ear causing her to shiver at this.

"Promise?" Bella asked breathlessly as Richie pulled back to look at her.

"I guarantee it" he smirked.

"Okay then" said Bella biting her lip.

The two were about to lean in to steal a kiss when a voice rang out freezing them in place.

"Hey! Lover boy! Keep it in your pants and get over here!" called Seth.

Richie sighing in frustration mouthed 'later' to Bella who smiled at this before he went to join his brother.

"Whore"

"What did you say?" Bella asked snapping her head toward Scott.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything" spoke the sixteen year old smugly as Kate, Jess and Angela snickered under their breath.

Bella then approaching the group placed her hands on the table leaning on it whilst looking over the four with a smirk.

"Go ahead, laugh. But just know one thing, once we cross the boarder and trust me we will...all bets are off. So enjoy your little fun while you still can" Bella sadistically spoke going to walk away but stopped short turning back to face the young male. "Oh and Scott, the next time you decide to open that smart ass mouth of yours you won't have to worry about Richie putting a bullet through your skull because I'll personally rip your head right off" she told the teen throwing a wink his way.

Just then though dizziness hit her like a ton of bricks causing Bella to stumble backwards like the wind had suddenly been knocked out of her. Wincing as she then experienced what felt like a knife going through her brain Bella held her head leaning against the bathroom door to keep her balance.

"No, no no not again" Bella mumbled.

She then felt something warm flow from her eyes though she wasn't crying. Swiping at whatever it was she suddenly froze at the terrifying evidence shown on her hand.

Blood

'What the hell?' Bella thought to herself.

Yanking the bathroom door open she turned on the light however came to a stand still as soon as she caught her reflection in the mirror.

BPOV

Holy. Fucking. Shit!

Why were...how...what?

My eyes, they're bleeding!

"R-Richie" I stuttered not taking my eyes off the horrifying reflection.

All of the sudden though in the blink of an eye I saw my goddess appear in the mirror just behind my image with her hands placed on my shoulders.

_"Bellaaa don't be frightened. You're almost home, but you must be strong my little one" spoke the goddess._

"What's happening to me?" I asked her.

_"The pain is worsening, you must hurry to me before it's too late" said the goddess._

I knew what she was trying to say, though she didn't speak the actual words I knew exactly what she meant.

"How long?" I asked swallowing a lump in my throat.

_"Hurry my princess" she whispered in my ear avoiding the question._

"How l..." I went to repeat the question but to my luck the goddess had yet again disappeared leaving me standing here alone.

Running my hands through my hair in frustration I quickly turned the sink taps on cupping the water in my hands to scrub my face getting rid of the bloody evidence.

Just then though I jumped nearly three feet in the air when I felt a hand touch my shoulder and snapped my head up to see Richie's reflection in the mirror.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" Richie said raising his hands in surrender.

"No it's okay I just didn't hear you coming is all" I said trying to calm my heart down.

"What's wrong?" he asked tilting his head to the side abit.

"Nothing" I lied grabbing a towel to dab my face.

"Bella" Richie spoke in a warning tone of voice.

"Richie" I gave back.

"I know your hiding something from me, I can feel it" Richie said.

"There's nothing I swear" I lied again.

I then went to brush past him only he caught my arm and seemed to be lost in his own little world for a moment until it suddenly occurred to me what he was doing and I quickly yanked my arm out of his grasp and backed away.

"How. Dare. You" I said separating each word whilst staring at him accusingly.

"Bella..." he spoke with hostility.

"Don't. Just don't" I sternly spoke.

I then turned my back on him and went to sit back down feeling more pissed off and betrayed than ever.

Third Person's POV

He fucked up he knew he did, but else could he do? He knew there was something up with Bella and the fact that she wouldn't tell him just made him go to the extremes, except now Richie wished he hadn't and not just because he'd managed to upset Bella but because of what he'd seen in her head.

Poor Bella's childhood had been snatched away from her at the age of three up until she was eleven. The goddess had watched over her from when she was a baby for some reason and when Bella begun interacting with the mystery woman her parents thought she had lost her mind because to them she was talking to thin air, so both Mom and Dad had sent their daughter away to a psychiatry hospital where she had suffered endless days of injections nightmares and loneliness.

It was because or her parents that Bella had stopped believing in the goddess and the path she was meant to take. If they had just listened to Bella instead of presuming she was mad, much like other people did him then she would have followed her destiny a long time ago.

But still he sensed that something wasn't up to scratch here. Bella had something to hide, something that frightened her into closing herself off to him. The question was...what?

BPOV

How could he do that? How could he invade my mind like that? I mean I knew I wasn't one to talk seeing as I'd read his before but this was different, it was like I could actually feel him walking through my memory's though fortunately he'd only gotten so far before I'd managed to push him out.

It wasn't that I didn't trust him it's that if Richie were to find out about my evolvement with vampires as well as werewolves he'd be placed in danger and I couldn't allow that to happen. So as of right now I had to keep my guard up at all time's and keep everything in my head behind a barrier encase Richie tried it on again, which I had a feeling he would.

"Honeymoon over already?" I heard Seth ask Richie.

The two were stood off in the middle talking amongst them though I don't think they were aware that I was in hearing distance.

"Shut up Seth" Richie said.

"It was just a question" Seth humorously spoke.

'Men' I thought to myself rolling my eyes.

But just then I gasped out feeling the air almost knocked out of me as I was pulled into yet another vision, only this time I didn't anticipate the horror I was about witness.

**Start of vision**

**Standing in what looked like a bar were Richie Seth Jacob Kate Angela Jessica and some biker looking dude I'd never seen before. They all seemed to be arguing about something or other when to my great shock from out of nowhere appeared the goddess.**

**"It's alright now Richard, I'm not going to hurt you. I've been waiting for you, both of you" spoke the goddess. **

**"Where's Bella?" asked Richie.**

**Huh?**

**"She's safe" assured the goddess. **

**"Bullshit, after the show you and your pack of freaks put on I highly doubt it" protested Seth.**

**What did he mean by that?**

**"I would never cause her harm" repented the goddess. **

**"But you allowed them to take her, why?" Richie asked staring at her timidly.**

**"I had to, it was the only way to keep her out of danger" said the goddess.**

**"Why did you lead us here? What is it you want?" Richie asked her.**

**"What I've desired my whole life, freedom. I'm tired of the isolation, the continuous overwhelming darkness. It's maddening. I never once thought there'd be a way out until I found salvation, you and Bella" explained the goddess. **

**What was she talking about?**

**"What do you mean?" Richie asked her.**

**"Richie don't listen to her" Seth opposed.**

**"You've returned her to us Richard, our family is at last complete" the goddess said. **

**"Richie I'm telling don't listen to this, she's messing with your head" Seth butted in again.**

**"I want to see Bella, now" Richie all but demanded ignoring his brother.**

**"Of course, just come with me and I'll take you to her" the goddess said holding her hand out for Richie to take.**

**Unexpectedly though from out of nowhere a bang echoed through the room and standing just a bit away was Angela with a gun in her hand pointed toward Richie whom just then I saw stumble backward with blood pouring down his shirt from a ghastly hole in his chest.**

**End of vision**

"NOOOOO!" I screamed.

Almost instantly I felt the RV jerk forward and hit something, though I couldn't be too sure as I was too wrapped up in my own state of shock to care.

"What the hell are you doing padre!" Seth shouted at Jacob.

"My foot slipped what do you expect?" Jacob fired back.

Tears then stung my eyes as I saw Richie move to my side with a worried expression glued to his face.

"Bella. Bella what is it? What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I-I saw..." I trailed off not able to say the words.

"You saw what? What did you see?" Richie asked.

"The future, I think. I…something really bad is going to happen" I sobbed.

"What?" he asked.

"I...I can't tell you" I said.

How could I tell him that I saw his supposed death in a live vision? It just wasn't normal, it wasn't...right.

"Why not? Whatever it is you can talk to me" Richie said looking bewildered at this point.

"No, not about this. I'm sorry but unless there's a way to stop it from happening it's best you don't know. Please understand" I pleaded with him.

"It's okay, I understand. It's gonna be alright" Richie assured me tucking some hair behind my ear.

"No, no it won't" I sniffled shaking my head.

Richie then encircling his arms around me brought me into his warming embrace as I leaned my head into his chest silently letting the tears flow as the image of a horror struck blood covered Richie haunted my mind with the loud gun shot echoing through my ears.

'It won't happen I'll change it. I won't let him die' I thought to myself with pure determination.

I never once thought Angela would have the guts to take a life let alone at all, but I guess it just goes to show you never really know someone until you know them completely only to find out that their your worst nightmare.

"Where do you think your going?" I heard Seth ask.

I narrowed my head up to see Jacob getting up from drivers seat to brush past him.

"Are you gonna go out there?" Jacob asked him.

He must have hit something like I predicted.

Seth not saying anything let the middle aged man go, however stopped him at the door.

"Five minutes and if you so much as blink wrong its night night for the kids, got it?" Seth asked as Jacob nodded at this before disappearing through the door.

There were then murmurs outside as Seth kept a look out, though he glanced over his shoulder at Richie and I once or twice.

"Bella?" I heard Richie ask.

"Hmm" I said.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Uh huh" I said.

"I have to know. Earlier...why did you kiss me?" Richie asked.

"Honestly?" I asked feeling him nod. "I have no idea, I just knew that I missed my chance to kiss you before and I wasn't about to let the opportunity slip by me again. I know its gonna sound weird but...I feel like I've known you my whole life, like you've always been there somehow in the very back of my mind" I confessed.

"Its not weird, I felt...feel exactly the same way" Richie said as I raised my head to look at him.

"Really?" I asked.

Instead of saying anything though he answered my question with a surprising yet sensual kiss. I then responded by caressing his cheek feeling his tongue brush my lip trying to gain access, which I more than happily gave moaning as I felt his running down my side until...

"Hey! You two! Knock it off you'll make me throw up my breakfast!" called Seth.

"Oh get some brother" Richie said breaking our kiss making me chuckle.

"Fuck me" I heard Seth mumble.

"Wh..."

But before Richie could say anything the door was flung open and in came Jacob, but unfortunately he wasn't alone because to my surprise he was carrying with him a body of a man.

"What. In. The. Hell. Did you do?" I asked him.

"I didn't have a choice" Jacob said.

"What a brilliant idea lets just bring another hostage on board" said Richie irritated.

"Richie your not being of much help" Seth commented straining himself as he helped Jacob carry the man inside.

Richie and I then got off the couch as both men laid the man down.

"Great, so what are we gonna do now?" I asked.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet princess so why don't you just give me a minute" Seth firmly spoke.

"Don't talk to her like that she didn't do anything wrong" Richie told him coming to my defense.

"Would you guys just shut up! The first thing we need to do is move his car forward" Jacob instructed.

"So now suddenly you're calling the shots?" asked Seth.

"I'll do it"

Spoke a voice as I turned to see it was Kate. This caused me to scoff.

"No, I'll do it" I said jumping in at that point.

"Why? I'm a good driver" Kate stated.

"Because one I don't trust you, two though you may seem innocent the feds will easily smell a fake and I somehow doubt that you'll be able to talk yourself out of getting caught. And three I'm the daughter of the chief of police of Fork's therefore I know a thing or two about how to deal with the law" I explained.

Beside Richie Jessica and Angela the rest of the crew looked taken back by what I'd just said.

"She's got a point" said Richie.

"Just to confirm you did just say you were the daughter of a cop didn't you?" asked Seth.

"Yeah" I nodded.

_"Bellaaa"_

"Huh, ok then" Seth shrugged and before I knew what was happening I felt an excruciating blow to the head as my world blacked out.

Third person's POV

"What the fuck!" shouted Richie at his brother.

He just caught Bella in time before she could hit the floor pissed to fuck that Seth had just for no reason pistol whipped his girl across the face.

"Are you nuts?" he asked him.

"Am I nuts? I think the question should be are you out of your fucking mind? A law enforcements daughter? Really? Did you even know about this?" Seth asked him.

"Yes, but only after we left the motel" Richie assured him.

"And you didn't even think that I would want to know this minor detail?" Seth argued.

"What does it matter anyway? She's the spouse of a cop, so what?" Richie argued back.

"The second we cross the line she along with her little buddies over there are gone" Seth decreed.

"What do you mean gone?" Richie asked eyebrows furred.

"I mean we dump them. Where? I don't care but they're not staying with us" Seth said.

"No! I told you god damn it she stays with me!" Richie snapped.

This was bullshit! He wouldn't let his brother take away the only true piece of perfection he had only just found.

"Richie you don't even know her okay? She's a nobody to you" Seth said.

"Guys" spoke Jacob trying to intervene but failing miserably.

"It didn't stop you with Vanessa did it? It only took five minutes for you to marry that bitch after she gave you a blow job, though we both know that the only she stayed was because none else would pay out for what she had going" Richie scorned his brother.

"Richie" spoke Seth.

"What!" Richie shouted.

And just like that Seth threw out his fist nailing his brother right between the eyes causing Richie to fall backward with Bella still in his arms as the unconscious pair now lay sprawled out on the floor.

**Author's Note: Seth's snapped under pressure but he best watch his back because his actions won't be taken lightly.**

**What did you think of this chapter? **

**Leave your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Third Person's POV

When Richie awoke he noticed two things, one was that his head was throbbing like hell and two was the awful pain in his chest that felt like he'd been stabbed multiple times and it only seemed to be getting worse by the second.

Taking in his surroundings Richie recognized the RV bathroom straight away and noted that he was lying on the shower floor. Why? He had no idea.

Groaning he sat himself up leaning one hand against the wall for support as he carefully got to his feet, though he stumbled slightly gasping for air as another round of pain hit him like a fucking bulldozer from hell.

'What the fucks happening to me?' Richie asked himself.

Just then though the bathroom door flew open causing Richie to nearly jump out his skin as his brother came into view.

"Your awake" said Seth.

"Looks like it. What the hell happened?" asked Richie.

"You passed out is what, had me worried for a minute" said Seth laying a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Why did I wake up in here?" asked Richie gesturing to the bathroom.

"Had to hide till we got past security, and guess what? We made it brother. As of right now we are officially Mexicans" smirked Seth.

"No shit" said Richie rubbing his chest.

The two departed the bathroom about to go sit up front when Richie suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

Wait a minute...Katy cakes, Bruce Lee, Preacher. Present. Where was his girl, the slut and the wannabe?

"Seth" spoke Richie.

"Yeah" said Seth spinning on the spot to face his brother.

"Where's Bella?" Richie asked scanning his eyes round the RV for signs of his girl.

"Huh?" asked Seth seeming confused.

"I said. Wheres. Bella?" asked Richie again separating each word this time.

"Ah yeaaaah about that..." Seth trailed off clearing his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Seth" spoke Richie in a dangerous tone.

"I...might have let her go" said Seth muttering the last bit.

"I'm sorry say what?" asked Richie unsure he heard right.

Seth at that point knowing he was backed into a corner with nowhere to go sighed and just decided to face his actions like a man.

"I sent her away along with those other two BUT before you blow your nut let me just first say that it was for the best, truly" said Seth.

What happened next he knew he had coming because within seconds Seth was being pinned to the bathroom door by the scruff of his shirt.

"What do you mean you sent her away? Away where!" shouted Richie fisting his brothers shirt.

"I don't know, I told those friends of hers to take her while she was still under. They took the guys car that padre over there knocked out and vamoosed" said Seth struggling against his brothers tight grip.

"You stupid son of a bitch, you have no idea what you've done!" snapped Richie.

"I let them go that's what I did. I didn't see the point in keeping them here any longer, it was unnecessary and we didn't need the extra baggage" said Seth.

"I don't give a fuck about those other two little bitches. Bella was the one I cared about. Though she may not have admitted it she needed me, and I needed her" argued Richie.

"What do you mean she needed you?" asked Seth hoping to god Richie had no concept about Bella having a tumor because brother or not he'd knock him to kingdom come.

"There was...is something wrong with her and it was my job to protect Bella until I could get her the help she needed. It was all going to plan until you fucked it up and now those bitches have my girl and I have no clue where their heading" said Richie.

"So you knew" said Seth.

"Knew what?" asked Richie.

"About her tumor" said Seth raising his voice.

Right then Richie felt as though he'd just been kicked in the balls, hard.

"What are you talking about?" asked Richie unknowingly loosening his hold on his brother.

"She has a tumor Richie, no doubt about it" spoke Seth.

"H-how do you know this?" stuttered Richie.

Remembering the pills he accidentally hadn't given back to the young chica Seth reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out the tiny jar flashing it infront of Richie's face.

"She dropped this before, take a look" said Seth.

Richie snatching the bottle out his hands dropped his hold on his brother and staggered back reading the labels contents.

"I don't understand" said Richie shaking his head casting his gaze from the bottle back to his brother. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" he asked.

"I thought you knew" said Seth.

"What?" asked Richie.

"I don't know Richie maybe I had this crazy idea that your hiding something from me, I mean you'd never met this girl before and within two seconds flat you're all over each other like rabbits on heat" argued Seth.

"So what it's alright for you to find someone but as soon as I make the tiniest connection it isn't right?" asked Richie sarcastically.

"Don't twist my words. I'm not saying it isn't right all I'm saying is that it was a little weird how you were so protective of a complete nobody that you even turned a gun on me and I'm your brother" said Seth.

"She isn't a nobody!" snapped Richie.

"Then who was she Richie? Huh? Who was she?" asked Seth.

There was a pause before Richie stepped up to his brother getting in his face and took a deep breath before saying the next thing he did.

"Mine. She's mine" spoke Richie without an ounce of doubt in his voice.

At that moment Seth was more frightened than ever. He knew his brother was crazy but shit...this was taking it to a whole new level, even for Richie.

"We'll talk about this later" informed Seth backing away from his brother to sit up front with the ex preacher having had enough of Richie's delusional bullshit. As soon as he got the money from Carlos the first thing he was gonna do was find Richie the best damn doctor or psychiatrist going and personally see to it that his brother gets the help he needs.

In other minds though Richie was far from happy, infact it was taking everything he had not to charge up behind Seth and personally snap his neck. How could he not tell him that Bella had a tumor and then just rid of her like she was last week's garbage? For fuck sake she needed help and Richie could bet anything that the first thing those friends of hers would do is dump her on the side of the road. The thought of them abandoning poor Bella as she slowly deteriorated inside made him want to kill every last crew member on this vehicle and turn it around to go on the hunt for his girl. She needed him. He felt her pain, her fear. He needed to find her before the clock struck midnight and time was up. But this would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. He needed a plan and a damn good one at that.

_"Richie" _

Closing his eyes he heard her voice echo in his head. The desperation it held nearly pushed Richie over the edge.

'Hang in there Bella, I'll find you. I promise' Richie silently thought vowing there and then that he would do everything in his power to get his girl back.

He would rip towns apart and burn them to the ground until Bella was back in his arms and those who so much as got in his way would know hell at his hands. That went for his brother too.

Unknown to the Gecko brother's though force's were already on the tail of the dying Swan who apparently was being driven west of Chihuahua by her two comrades who looked to be arguing amongst themselves unaware that things were about to very ugly very fast.

**...…...**

BPOV

Groaning at the sound of mumbled voices I peeled my eyes open only to be blinded by the suns bright rays.

"Ugh" I moaned using my hand I covered my eyes and went to sit up...

'Oh shit' I thought to myself feeling I tidal wave of pain wash over me.

Fuck my head. What the hell happened? The right side of my face was pounding and as I raised my other hand to touch it I hissed feeling a stinging sensation shoot across my cheek like something, or someone had hit me.

"Richie?" I muttered trying to focus my vision.

"It's okay Bella he's not here, it's just us now"

Spoke a voice as I turned my head to the source to see not Richie but Jess staring down at me. That's when I took in my surroundings to find that I was no longer in the RV but actually laid down in the back seat of a car.

What the...

"What's going on? Where's the Gecko's?" I asked her slowly raising myself up.

"Don't know and don't particularly give a shit" said Jess with distaste.

"It's alright Bella we get now why you did it" said Angela who was behind the wheel.

"What do you mean?" I asked her feeling confused.

"You sided with them as an act and believe me it was good because you had us all fooled. But you did it. We're free. We're gonna find the nearest police station and have those assholes hunted down and hopefully behind bars in no time" said Angela.

"I wasn't acting" I muttered.

"And just think of it this way, when their caught we'll be getting the publicity. Our names will be splashed all over the papers and maybe we'll even get some sort of reward" said Jess grinning like an idiot.

I rolled my eyes at her and did my best not to slam my fist into her face. Of course Jessica would only care about money and fame because that's who she is, a greedy attention seeking backstabbing whore.

"I wasn't acting" I repeated abit louder this time.

Still it wasn't getting through to them as they continued to rattle on about everything and nothing.

"Bella you should definitely call your dad and let him know what's happened..." I heard Angela say until I suddenly zoned out and her voice suddenly become all muffled.

_"Bellaaaa" _

I heard the goddess call and as I lifted my gaze to the rearview mirror I saw her staring at back me.

_"They're going to hurt you Bellaaa. They're going to hurt you"._

Said the goddess as I narrowed my eyes across to Jess who I now noticed seemed quite uncomfortable as she shifted now and then in her seat as if she was sat on a pin or something. And then there was Angela who looked quite tense given that she was clenching the steering wheel rather tight to say the least.

_"They don't care about you. They want to see you hurt" spoke the goddess._

"What do I do?" I quietly asked her.

_"Make them pay. Kill them Bellaaa. Kill them before they take you away from us" she said._

Her words echoed in my ears bouncing from one to the other until it finally got through to me just what I had to do.

To teach these little bitches a lesson I was gonna have to go above and beyond anything I'd ever done in my life.

They wanted to hurt me? Fine, but not before I got the first hit in.

Glancing out the window I took in our current sighting which was an empty road and surrounding that was just sand, trees and even more trees.

This would be perfect.

_"Kill them Bellaaa. Kill them"_

With that I leapt forward and grabbed hold of the steering wheel causing Angela to yelp in surprise.

"BELLA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" she screamed.

"I WAS KEPT FROM MY DESTINY ONCE! I WON'T ALLOW IT TO HAPPEN AGAIN!" I yelled at her.

Just then at the corner of my eye I saw Jess leap at me with what I identified as a knife and before I knew it she'd plunged it right into my back just below my left shoulder blade.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I cried.

I then felt her yank it out and go to stab me again but I was quicker this time.

"Grrrrrrr Jess you were always a pain in the ASS!" I shouted throwing my fist out until it connected with her face.

"Ahhhh!" she yelped as I heard something crunch beneath my knuckles causing her to fall back against the window.

"BELLA LET GO OF THE WHEEL!" yelled Angela.

The car had begun to loose control and start swerving from left to right on the road with Angela trying her best to scratch and punch at my hands arms, but I wasn't going anywhere. I didn't care how much pain I was in. This ended now.

That said I took one of my hands off the wheel and used it to slam Angela's leg down on the pedal causing the car to jerk as it went faster and faster until I saw a hill and knew what I had to do.

"STOP!" shouted Angela.

"BELLA PLEASE STOP!" screamed Jessica.

She then attempted to have one last crack at me and actually got me good because within seconds I saw her swing the knife toward me and then…

"UGH!" I gasped feeling the wind being knocked out of me as I looked down to see the end bit of the blade sticking out of my chest with blood beginning to gush through my shirt.

Fucking bitch

I was done for, but on the up side her efforts to play hero were in vain as I'd swerved the car right toward the hill.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Angela knowing what was about to happen.

"S-see y-you in hell you…bitches" I smirked through the pain just as the car went over with Jess and Angela screaming at the top of their lungs.

And that's the last thing I remember before darkness engulfed my entire world.

Forever

**Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! Gulp, is this the end for our girly trio? Should we hold on for a miracle? Let me know.**

**Soooooooo sorry for being so late updating, work is totally stressing me and I hardly have any days off anymore but don't loose faith in me guys cause I will get my story's updated if it's the last thing I do.**

**Leave your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Third Person's POV

Like someone had wrapped a tight piece of rope around her Bella suddenly felt herself being yanked backwards until...

Gasp!

She snapped out the latest vision feeling the tears running down her cheeks. Glancing round she saw that she was back on the RV with Richie Seth Jacob Jessica Angela Kate and Scott like nothing had happened.

"Don't talk to her like that she didn't do anything wrong" she heard Richie say.

"Would you guys just shut up! The first thing we need to do is move his car forward" Jacob instructed.

"So now suddenly you're calling the shots?" asked Seth.

Good god it was happening. Her vision was actually coming to light.

"I'll do it" spoke Kate.

"No" said Jacob.

"Why not?" asked Kate.

"I'm sorry Katy cakes but you've never been one for lying and patrol could easily spot a fake" Jacob told her in the nicest way he could.

"Then maybe you should do it daddy" spat Kate.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jacob frowning at his daughter.

Kate chose not to answer him though and just narrowed her gaze to the ground.

"I'll do it" Bella spoke up after somehow managing to find her voice again.

"You?" scoffed Seth. "No offense snow white but you don't exactly seem like the deceiving type of girl" he said.

"Is it just that? Or is it because you don't have it in you to trust me?" Bella sharply asked of him.

It was in that moment that Richie noticed the watery trail on her cheeks and how tense her body was. What suddenly had his girl upset he wondered?

"What are you talking about?" asked Seth.

"You shouldn't assume things about people Seth because it tends to end badly. That said you better stay the hell away from me from here on out. You even come close to touching me and I will hurt you. That's a promise" sneered Bella.

The others except Jessica Angela and the unconscious man on the sofa glanced back and forth at the two wondering what on earth had happened for Bella to snap like that.

"Scott Kate your with me" instructed Bella.

"What?" asked both sibling's in unison.

"No way" said Seth.

"Yes way. I can't go on my own it'll look too conspicuous and plus I can't take Jess or Angela because they don't have their passports. So unless you want to get busted by homeland security like it or not we are doing this. You want to stop me? Shoot me" spoke Bella daringly.

The two then stood there in utter silence facing each other off until after a moment Seth broke the tension.

"Fine, do it. But just remember that if you or either one of padres spouse goes squealing your little buddies back there will be paying the price" threatened Seth.

"Please their no more my buddies than you are at being a killer" scoffed Bella.

She then shoved past him to retrieve her passport wiping her eyes as she begun rummaging through her bag.

"Hey, are you okay?" she heard someone ask.

Turning her head she saw to see it belonged to Richie who looked at her with worry.

"I'm fine" Bella sniffled.

"Your obviously not look at you" said Richie gesturing to her shaken state. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" Bella said in an irritated manner.

"Bella I just wanna help" said Richie reaching his hand out toward her only for Bella to pull away.

"Don't!" she snapped only to realize what she'd just done and felt a wave of guilt hit her at the shocked expression on Richie's face. "I'm sorry. It's nothing against you I just...can we talk about this later? Please" Bella pleaded.

Richie sighing in frustration at how secretive she was being simply nodded and let it drop for now. But rest assured he would get the truth out of her one way or another and find out what was bothering Bella and why she felt the need to close herself off from him.

**...….**

BPOV

At this point I really didn't know what to feel. It was one thing to see Richie get shot, but then to witness myself die in what could have been a possible future had I repeated my mistakes terrified me to the bone.

I never for one second thought Jess and Angela could be capable of something as serious as murder, but after what I saw they proved me wrong. I raised my hand to my chest still feeling that knife cutting through me like butter as the warm blood oozed out my body uncontrollably. Fucking Jessica. I'd never drop my guard around her ever again, and that went for Angela too.

I questioned why though would the goddess would encourage me to kill them knowing exactly what would happen to me. There had to be a reason behind it, but that would have to wait till later because right now all that mattered was getting across the line.

That said...

"You two, lets move. Now" I said talking to both Scott and Kate. "Oh and before I forget, if anyone asks Scott and Kate are my cousins and Jacob your my Uncle. Got it?" I asked.

I watched all three nod before Jacob pulled both siblings in for a hug whispering something to them as Richie cupped my face in his hands pulling me for an affectionate kiss.

"Good luck" he whispered against my lips.

"You too" I smiled leaning in for one last kiss before the two of us parted. "Show time" I mumbled.

The sibling's and I then left the RV and hurriedly snuck to the silver Mercedes before homeland security eyed us with me getting in the drivers side while Scott and Kate got in the back.

"Okay listen up, the rules are simple. Don't talk unless your spoken to no funny looks, just smile nod and we'll get through this without a hitch" I told them.

"Who suddenly died and made you queen?" asked Scott sarcastically.

I'd just about had all could take of this kid. Twirling round in my seat I reached out and grabbed him by the hood of his jacket yanking him forward.

"Listen here you little shit! Unless you want to get out of this alive you'll do well to keep that mouth of yours shut before I really do loose my temper! We are in this together until we cross that line so get the hell over it!" I hissed shoving him back into his seat.

"Your friend, she said your father was a cop" spoke Kate.

"Yeah what of it?" I asked her really not seeing how that was any of her business.

"I just don't understand. How would a man of the law feel if he found out that his own daughter was converting with criminals? Don't you feel any sort of remorse?" asked Kate shaking her head at me.

How. Dare. She.

"Don't. You. Dare. Judge me. You don't know the first thing about my life. What I've been through the things I've seen, I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. You're both fortunate to have each other as well as your father who would go to any extreme lengths to protect you. I wish I could say I knew that feeling, but I can't" I said feeling a lump form in my throat.

That said I turned away from the two in time to see one of the patrol guys approach the car.

"Pass your passports forward" I told both siblings holding out my hand as the man got closer.

Winding down my window on retrieving the passports I took a deep breath and readied myself for anything.

"Can I see your passports please?" asked the man with a stern expression.

"Sure" I said flashing him a smile as handed all three passports over.

He looked them through glancing back and forth at us whilst doing so.

"What's your purpose of business in Mexico?" asked the officer.

"Family vacation" I said.

"Your family?" the man asked one eyebrow raised.

"Yes sir these are my two cousins, well Scott here was adopted but he's just as much family" I lied smiling at the guy.

He still looked unconvinced for a minute like he was trying to see right through me still glancing back and forth at Scott and Kate before the man then handed our passports back.

'Thank hell for that' I thought to myself.

"Just a second" said the officer.

O oh

I watched as he presented a photo of both Seth and Richie just like that ranger guy had back at the motel.

"Have any of you seen these two?" asked the officer.

"Are those the Gecko brother's?" I asked him.

"Yes mam have you seen them?" he asked me with suspension.

"My father's a cop he warned me about them. Pretty shady guys if you ask me. All that stuff they did the people they hurt. Its just horrible" I said pretending to be disgusted. "I'm sorry we can't be of more help officer but rest assured if we do see or hear anything the law will be the first to know" I assured him.

There was a pause for a moment and his eyes seemed to flick to the back seat before coming back to me.

I swear to god if those two are doing anything to get me in shit street I will personally see to it that their worst nightmares are brought to life.

"Ok, you can go. Drive carefully" said the officer.

"Thank you sir and good luck finding those two jerks" I said.

He nodded at this before walking off allowing us to pass as I started up the car driving it up to the gate and waited for the lights to turn green.

"See. What did I say? Keep quiet and we'd get through this" I said looking at Scott and Kate in the mirror.

"We didn't do it for you. We did it for our father" assured Kate.

"Speaking of your father, he better know how to play ball because its all him now" I said looking in the rear view mirror at the scene behind us.

I watched as a female officer begun interrogating Jacob, but right then spotted a problem fast approaching.

The ranger himself

"Shit!" I hissed.

The second the lights turned green giving the all go I floored it across the line but stopping just half way up the road so I still had a good view of what was happening.

A few minutes past and the RV still hadn't moved.

"Come on. Come on" I kept mumbling to myself out of frustration.

"What's taking so long?" asked Scott who was looking out the back window.

"I don't know" I said shaking my head.

I had a really bad feeling about this. Something wasn't at all right, they should have moved by now.

"All I'll say is this, if you two really do believe in the man upstairs now would be a good time to start praying" I said poking my head out the window to stare back at the scene.

"Come on guys. What the hell are you doing back there?"

As soon as I asked that a black range rover went speeding right past us just as the RV got moving and the car stopped just behind the line and three figures got out.

'What in great heck are they doing?' I asked myself.

My question was soon answered though because once the RV was across the boarder line the three men whipped out some shotguns and opened fire on the entire police patrol.

'Holy shit' I thought to myself.

I wondered what the hell could have caused that war to break out but right then I was pulled out my thoughts by the honking of the RV.

Beep beep beep beep beep!

Upon seeing it was Seth behind the wheel I returned the gesture.

Beep beep!

"We did it guys! We freaking did it!" I squealed.

I saw the two siblings roll their eyes at me as we got out the car just as the RV parked beside us and quickly got on before it started up and again and we were on our way.

"Yes! That is what I'm talking about!" shouted Seth in excitement.

"I told you the plan would work" I smirked.

"Yeah yeah none likes a show off snow white" said Seth brushing me off.

I rolled my eyes at him and went to take a seat when I saw the driver Jacob had capped come to.

"Where's my car?" he asked.

Almost immediately Seth stopped the RV and got out his seat to guide the man off the vehicle. Whilst he was doing this I looked round for Richie and found him in the passenger seat, unconscious at that.

'Seth' I thought to myself knowing full well that this was his handy work.

"Richie" I said giving his arm a shake. "Richie wake up" I said.

Still he didn't come to so I decided to try something else. Smirking to myself I cupped his cheeks and brought my lips down to meet his, and once I felt him respond I pulled away to see him looking at me.

"Hey there sleeping beauty" I grinned.

"Is this an angel I see before me?" he asked sounding slightly dazed.

"Awe Richie Gecko your so cute" I teasingly spoke.

Out of nowhere he grabbed my hips and pulled me down into his lap making me squeal.

"Don't ever call me cute" said Richie in a playful threatening manner.

He brushed some loose hair behind my ear and begun trailing hot kisses up my neck.

"Or what" I challenged moaning at the feel of his skilled mouth on my skin.

"Or I swear I will take you over my knee and spank you infront of everyone. As I recall you're already due a punishment from that kiss before. You're very naughty Miss Swan to have left me hard and ready for you like that. I should deny you any pleasure at all, but I'm not gonna do that. Instead I'm gonna make you beg for it, I'm gonna get you so riled up that you'll explode from want and need of me" he seductively spoke biting my ear.

If I was not already turned on I sure as hell was right now.

I had completely forgotten how to breathe. My skin felt like it was on fire, electrical surges were passing throughout my entire body like lightning and my mind was a blur.

All I could see was him. Richie Gecko. The forbidden fruit of life that filled me with such desire that I wasn't sure I could ever live without.

It was official, I was an addict and my brand of heroine…Richie sex god Gecko.

Unable to take anymore I pulled his face away from neck and crushed our mouths together feeling him take my bottom lip between his teeth before he then shoved his tongue down my throat as the two of us battled it out for dominance.

"Mmmmm" I moaned out loud.

"Excuse me! Could the two of you possibly find it in you to tone it down infront of my kids? If you suddenly forgot you're not alone on this ship" scolded Jacob.

"Well said padre" spoke the cock blocker himself.

I pulled away from Richie feeling totally aggravated.

"I'm swear I'm thinking of having a barbecue and your brother is gonna be the main freaking course" I hissed.

"Its like you're reading my mind" smirked Richie.

"Hey! I heard that" said Seth getting back behind the wheel.

"You were meant to" said Richie.

"Nice, and after I got us into Mexico as well" said Seth shaking his head.

"Excuse me you forget that it was my plan that got that got us this far so technically you should be kissing my ass" I said.

"No offense but I think I'll leave the ass kissing to my brother" said Seth keeping his eyes on the road.

"And what a wonderful kisser he is..."

"STOP! Right there! I don't wanna know!" shouted Seth looking completely repulsed.

I just laughed at this and back settled into Richie who had tightened his hold on me, not that I minded of course because I loved the feel of his hands on me and also how possessive he was. It was sexy as shit.

"So I'm a wonderful kisser am I?" whispered Richie in my ear teasingly.

"I'm adding nothing further to the statement" I smirked.

"You'll find that there's alot of things I'm a wonder at, two thousand and fourty three at that" he said.

"My my we do have a big ego don't we Mr Gecko?" I said.

"You'll just have to find out won't you?" he said with a sexy smirk.

"Dear god if this is what I have to suffer through the rest of this trip I'm gonna shoot myself" I heard Seth mumble

"Don't let us stop you" I said.

"Remind me again why I haven't thrown you out on your ass?" asked Seth.

"Because one I'm involved and two if you dare laid a hand me I would remove your man sack faster than you could blink" I fired back.

"Okay what is it exactly that I've done to piss you off because during the past hour you've done nothing but rip into me like I killed your dog or something" asked Seth.

"That's for me to know and you never to find to out" I said.

"We need to talk" I heard Richie say to me.

Turning to face him I saw the stern look he was giving me and knew I wasn't getting away with this any longer.

"Okay" I nodded.

I got up off his lap taking his unwounded hand in my own as we both went to sit down on the couch away from Seth.

"So what do you want to hear?" I asked Richie.

"Everything, but lets start with what happened back there and why you were crying" he said.

"This is gonna be a long story, just so you know" I said.

"I'm not going anywhere" Richie assured me.

That said I took in a deep breath and begun my story.

**Author's Note: Did you like that twist I did? Yes I've basically made it like the whole final destination thing with Bella being able to see bad future events so there will be tricks and turns in this story to say the least, hope you can keep up.**

**Review. Review. Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Third Person's POV

A few hours had gone by and the ramblers found themselves cutting across the desert with Richie and Bella still sat talking while Scott Kate Jessica Angela and Jacob were sat quietly in the back not saying a word and just going with the flow until they could find a way to get away from their prisoners.

The group were on their way to a bar called the Titty Twister, an all night bar where the Gecko's would meet up with Carlos and finally close their deal. Though Richie had other plans in mind about the money and just how he was gonna get pay back on his brother. He knew Seth had already cut his whore of a wife in on the deal without so much as consulting him, but you know what? It was all good because by the time it was over Richie would leave Seth in the lurch and take off with the money keeping every last cent for himself and Bella.

Speaking of Bella she had informed him all about her latest vision and Richie was shocked as hell. He had always wondered what it would be like to see your own death before it actually happened but for poor Bella to actually experience such a thing was stomach turning. It was no wonder she was so pissed at Seth, hell even he wanted to tare into his brother. Had Bella not changed things round she would have fallen prey to the slut and wanna be and died without him knowing it.

"Jesus christ" said Richie.

"My sentiments exactly" sighed Bella.

"Well that explains the whole heated discussion with my brother before and why you kept snapping at him like some sort of hellhound" Richie joked.

That last part caused Bella to give his arm a playful shove.

"I suppose I did kind of overreact" said Bella.

"No you had every right to say and do what you did. I would have done the same thing if I was in you're position" assured Richie.

Bella fidgeting for a moment shifted her gaze from Richie to her lap to the group of five to the floor and finally back to Richie.

"Listen, before we go any further I just need to know what this...is" Bella said gesturing her hand between Richie and herself. "Am I just a thing for you to take advantage of to pass the time? Or are we...more?" she asked afraid of the answer.

"I hadn't really thought about it. Relationships have never been one of my strongest points in life, mainly because I didn't care for them" said Richie.

At this Bella felt her heart sink and swallowed back a lump in her throat feeling the disappointment wash over her.

"But I know what I want in life Bella and I knew without a doubt in my mind that from the moment I first saw you that I wanted you in every way I possibly could. Which leads me to believe that whatever this is isn't just some random I'll scratch your back you scratch mine thing going on. I'm not entirely sure what we are, but I do know that I want to find out" said Richie playing with a lock of her hair.

"I know its a weird thing for me to be asking because we've only just met but considering how we both feel and whatever's awaiting us at the end of the line I need to know whether or not I can trust you because there's... alot of stuff about me Richie that I've never shared with anyone in my life. Mainly because I've never met anyone who I felt like I could trust or be myself with, which hurt to say the least. That is until I met you and all the pain seemed to just...vanish, well almost anyway" said Bella.

Richie not knowing what to say just listened with full interest.

"So I'm asking you now. Richie Gecko. Can I trust you?" asked Bella.

At that moment Richie saw something behind the eyes of the brunette beauty that could only be described as a desperate yearning of a lonely young girl that was so powerful yet so sad it broke his heart.

"Yes. I swear you can trust me" nodded Richie.

It took a minute for Bella react to this before she then nodded her head in satisfaction.

"Okay. Take my hand" she said stretching out her opened palm to him.

Richie doing as she asked took her hand in his as Bella placed her other hand on top of his and closed her eyes. And before Richie could question what she was doing he suddenly found himself overcome with by memories that weren't his own.

_**Flashback**_

_**A three year old Bella was sat on the floor in her room playing with her toys whilst singing a beautiful melody the goddess had taught her when her parents came walking through the door.**_

_**"Hey there baby" said Renee smiling at her daughter.**_

_**"Hi Mommy" smiled Bella.**_

_**"Watcha doing there Bell's?" asked Charlie.**_

_**"Pwaying" said Bella dressing up her doll.**_

_**"Watcha playing?" asked Charlie.**_

_**"Save de snake wady" said Bella.**_

_**At this both Charlie and Renee winced looking at each other in utter sorrow. **_

_**"Bell's honey listen. You're Mom and I...we're gonna take you on a little trip okay?" said Charlie going to kneel at his daughter's side.**_

_**"Where to daddy?" asked Bella curiously. **_

_**"Somewhere real special" Charlie assured her.**_

_**"Wexico!" said Bella excitedly.**_

_**"Err no not Mexico. Why would you say that?" asked Charlie furring his eyebrows. **_

_**"That where de snake wady is. She ted dat she waiting for me at her pawace. Can we go daddy pweeaase" begged Bella.**_

_**"Bella..."**_

_**Right before Charlie could say anything further he heard his wife clear her throat giving him a stern expression.**_

_**"Sure we can Bell's" said Charlie faking a smile.**_

_**"YAAAAAAAY!" squealed Bella with absolute joy. **_

_**She jumped up to hug her mother and father before going to pack her things as Charlie returned to his wife's side.**_

_**"Are we doing the right thing?" asked Renee whispering into her husband's ear feeling insecure.**_

_**"Its either this or spend the rest of ours live watching her fall apart. Which would you prefer?" asked Charlie.**_

_**The two said nothing more of the matter and just watched on with heart ache as their daughter raced round the room throwing sets of clothes into her little blue suitcase.**_

_**\- Time skip -**_

_**"No! No! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go!" yelled Bella clamping onto her mother's leg for dear life.**_

_**They had tricked her, both of them. There Bella was thinking they were taking her on vacation or something, but oh how she had gotten it wrong. Instead of sandy beaches and palm tree's they had taken her to a children's mental home.**_

_**"Bella please. Don't make this any harder than it already is. Let go of mommy's leg" said Charlie trying his best to get his daughter to loosen her grip.**_

_**"Nooooo!" Bella screamed with tears streaming down her eyes.**_

_**"Please sweetheart it won't be for long, just a week or two and we'll be back before you know it" said Renee looking down at her daughter with tears in her own eyes.**_

_**"Nooo! I don't wanna...pwease...I don't wanna tay" sobbed Bella hysterically. **_

_**Renee then bending down so she was at eye level with Bella gently took her daughter by the upper arms.**_

_**"We love you Bella, so so much. But these people are gonna look after you now and give you the help that your father and I can't" croaked Renee.**_

_**"Pwease don't weave me momma. I'll be tood I pwomise" pleaded Bella now gripping onto her mothers arms.**_

_**"I'm so sorry baby" cried Renee.**_

_**She tore herself from her daughter's side after Charlie signaled over the doctor and nurse whom had been stood behind them watching the entire scene. They approached the little girl with caution but as Bella spotted the two she broke out into a fit.**_

_**"NO! NO! MOMMY! NO! DON'T WET DEM TAKE ME! I DON'T WANNA GO! I DON'T WANNA!" she bellowed.**_

_**Bella then suddenly found herself being lifted into a set of arms but thrashed her body round in a desperate attempt to get to her parents. **_

_**Charlie and Renee watched completely guilt ridden as the doctor strapped their daughter down in a wheel chair seeing as she wouldn't stop struggling and continued to fight.**_

_**"Love you Bell's. Stay strong for us" said Charlie who's face was puffy and red from the tears he continued to shed.**_

_**"She's in the best care Mr. and Mrs. Swan. I can assure you that" spoke the doctor sympathetically. **_

_**The couple unable to watch anymore stared at their daughter one last time before turning to leave the hospital with shattered hearts as they continued to hear their daughter's pleas.**_

_**"NOOO! MOMMY DADDY DON'T WEAVE ME! TUM BAAAACCK! MOMMAAAA! PWEEAASE! DON'T GOOOOO!".**_

_**\- Time skip -**_

_**Age 7**_

_**On a cot in the corner of the tiny white room little Bella laid weeping silent tears asking herself over and over what she had possibly done to deserve this? **_

_**It had been four years since her parents had left her in the hospital and since then she'd seen neither hide nor hair of them. They'd promised to return but in the end had abandoned her.**_

_**The doctor's had tried to convince her to take some medicine that would help her to feel better but Bella simply refused each time and told them all to go away.**_

_**"Their never coming back are they? I'm going to be stuck here forever" whimpered Bella to the goddess who was sat beside her smoothing down her hair. **_

_"Have faith my little one, it won't be long now. You must stay strong" assured the goddess._

_**"Stay with me" pleaded Bella.**_

_"I'll never leave you mi princesa (my princess)"._

_**Right at that moment one of nurses walked into the room carrying a tray of food causing Bella to sit up wearily. **_

_**"Dinner time Bella. You must be hungry" spoke the curly blonde haired nurse.**_

_"Don't do it Bella. It's a trick" warned the goddess._

_**This said Bella shook her head at the nurse keeping her eyes on the woman as she placed the tray down on the bed.**_

_**"Come now you haven't eaten all day. Just try something even if it's a little bite" pleaded the nurse.**_

_"They're trying to make you sick" said the goddess._

_**"I don't want it" Bella told the nurse.**_

_**"You have to eat sometime Bella. You don't want to make yourself ill now do you?" asked the nurse. **_

_**Bella staying silent just sat there staring daggers at the woman who shifted on the spot looking rather uncomfortable.**_

_**"At least take a sip of your juice" the nurse said picking up the glass for the little girl to take. **_

_**"I SAID I DON'T WANT IT!" yelled Bella.**_

_**She threw out her arm to knock the glass out the nurse's hand sending it smashing to the floor.**_

_**"Bel..."**_

_**"Piss off bitch!" snapped Bella.**_

_**The nurse unable to believe what had just left the little girls mouth just stood there in shock.**_

_"Cut her Bella" _

_**She heard the goddess whisper in her ear as Bella's eyes wandered down to the metal tray where a folk and knife lay.**_

_"Cut her" _

_**Knowing what she had to do Bella picked up the knife and got off the bed to stalk toward the woman.**_

_**"Miss Swan...put down the knife" spoke the nurse carefully.**_

_**"No" said Bella holding the weapon up. "You tried to poison me you bitch" she seethed.**_

_"She wants to be free"_

_**"I said put that knife...ahh!" yelped the nurse.**_

_**She had gone to disarm the child only for Bella to strike out before she could do so slicing the back of her hand. **_

_**"Bella please. You're a good girl, don't do this" pleaded the now terrified nurse holding her wounded hand whilst backing away from the little girl. **_

_**"Don't be scared Hannah, its for the best" said Bella.**_

_**"H-how do you know my name?" stuttered the nurse completely taken back.**_

_**"She told me. She tells me many things" smirked Bella.**_

_**"Who did?" asked nurse Hannah.**_

_**"That's for me to know, and you never to find out" spoke Bella flatly raising the knife. "Don't worry, I promise I'll be quick. Though I can't promise it'll be painless".**_

_**Right then Nurse Hannah's back hit the door as she then frantically reached for the handle and scrabbled to get it open, but unfortunately for her the door wouldn't budge. **_

_**"No. No. Help me somebody!" cried Hannah banging her hands on the tiny glass window.**_

_**This filled Bella with such satisfaction to know that the person who had tried to hurt her was now petrified beyond belief.**_

_"Do it" egged the goddess._

_**"You want to be free Hannah?" asked Bella closing in.**_

_**Hannah at this point was desperate to get out the room and away from the insane little girl as she continued with all her might to try and yank the door open.**_

_**"Doctor Walsh!" she screamed. **_

_**But turning her back was the worst mistake Hannah could have made.**_

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the middle aged nurse falling to her knees in agony.**_

_**Bella had lunged forward and jabbed her in the lower spine.**_

_**Hannah then watched in utter despair and hopelessness as the little girl stood over her with a sinister look behind her eyes.**_

_**"I'll set you free" smirked Bella.**_

_**"NOOOO!" yelled Hannah seeing the girl raise the knife.**_

_**And then...silence.**_

_**End of flashback**_

Bella slipping her hands out of Richie's just sat there staring at her lap unable to look him in the eye.

"After I was certain she was dead I got the hell out of there and ran as fast and as far as I possibly could. The law did catch up to me eventually but not for a few weeks. In that time I tried to worm my way to Mexico on foot, but as you can already tell I never made it" said Bella chuckling slightly before getting serious again.

"The day I was found I was in Dallas cutting through some woods one night when I got chased by a wolf and ended up on a main road only to get hit head first by a passer by. I awoke to find I'd been in a coma for at least a year and five days, none knew if I was gonna make it or not and claimed it was a miracle. However I'd suffered from amnesia and literally lost every memory I ever had of my protector. The doctor's finally diagnosed me and found the reason behind my supposed dementia" said Bella swallowing a lump in her throat.

"What did they find?" asked Richie not liking where this was going.

Taking a deep breath Bella finally dropped the bomb. "A tumor. They found a tumor".

Richie feeling like he'd suddenly been soccer punched in the gut could do nothing but sit there totally at loss for words.

A tumor? A fucking tumor? Why had he not learned of this before? Of all the things for him not to pick up on this was the worst.

"Is it...I mean do you still..." he stuttered unable to ask the question.

"Have it?" Bella asked as Richie nodded. "Yeah. They managed operate and rid of it years ago but for some reason it came back with vengeance when I was fifteen, and that was when my memories came flooding back. The goddess came to me again but I was petrified because in my mind I thought she was the one causing me the pain and forcing herself back into my head" she paused. "I see now though that wasn't the case, it was just me being controlled by those around me. I was an idiot".

"You're not an idiot. You were scared, anybody in you're position would have been" assured Richie.

"I'm dying Richie. Its getting worse everyday and this time there's nothing I can do to stop the inevitable. It's only a matter of time" spoke Bella feeling a tear leak from the side of her eye.

Richie gently brushing this away looked his girl straight in the eye.

"I don't believe that. We were brought together for a reason Bella, the goddess herself told me so. We're meant to save each other, I don't know how but I think that whatever's at the end of the line is gonna help you in some way or another. It has too" said Richie.

"I hope so. Because I'm not ready to die" sniffled Bella shaking her head.

"We'll find a way to fix this" said Richie gently pulling her into his arms interlocking their fingers as she rested her head on his chest. "I promise".

Yes he did promise, Richie promised he would personally kick death's greedy ass before he allowed Bella to slip away because of something so cruel as a tumor.

He'd help her overcome this, mark his words.

**...…...**

Another half hour went by they had finally arrived at the Titty Twister to see bikers and truckers surrounding the bar. There were fire flames bursting left and right as a special effect to the badass joint as well as skull heads on pikes.

Richie and Bella were the first ones off the RV taking in the amazing scenery with a huge smile plastered on their faces.

'Home sweet home' Richie thought to himself.

"Well...we made it. Are you happy now brother?" they heard Seth who had come to stand beside them ask.

"Never been better" said Richie through his grin.

He then turned his gaze to Bella who looked completely amazed with the place and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We made it baby" smiled Richie.

"Yes we did" agreed Bella showing off her pearly whites.

The group then begun walking toward the entrance hearing some Mexican fool in a top hat yelling out all sorts of profanity the closer they got.

"COME ON IN DEVIL DOGS! YOU HEARD ME COME ON IN FOR THE ALL YOU CAN LICK BUFFET OF THE MOST BEAUTIFUL TASTIEST DELICACIES SOUTH OF THE BORDER!" called the door man.

'Fucking idiot' thought Bella of the man.

"I did my part. We got you across the border, now its time for you to keep your end of the bargain. Let my family go" spoke Jacob.

"Actually we're far from done here padre. As you seem to forget I have the keys to your motor home so your not going anywhere" informed Seth.

"I'm not taking my kids in there" said Jacob gesturing to the bar.

"Neither are we" spoke Jessica in disgust with Angela nodding along to this.

"Fine, you five stay out here with the devils rejects and meanwhile my brother and I will be inside enjoying ourselves" said Seth.

"This wasn't the deal" argued Jacob.

"No the deal was that we stick together until Richie and I finish our deal before we can all go our separate ways" said Seth.

With that the argument was closed and the eight carried on walking.

"WE'VE GOT ONLY ONE ITEM ON THE MENU THATS TRUE, BUT WE'VE GOT EVERY FLAVOUR UNDER THE MEXICAN MOON! WOOOOOOO! YOU HEARD ME DEVIL DOGS AND BAD BITCHES! COME. ON. IN!

WE GOT PAN DUICE OF EVERY FLAVOUR JUST FOR YOU ANYWAY YOU LIKE IT WITH ALL THE FILLINGS! CAMOTE! PINA! CALABAZA! COME ON IN AND GET IT!" bellowed the doorman.

Just then though his eyes landed on the girls and that's when things took a slight turn for the worse.

"OH NOW WAIT! We've just had new items added to the menu. Sweet, hot cherry pie" the man said staring at Kate before turning to Jessica.

"Pineapple soufflé" he smirked at her. Next Angela.

"Raspberry ice cream" he said snapping his teeth at her.

Then last but not least, Bella.

"And here we have the main course. Strawberry cream cake surprise" spoke the man licking his fingers whilst slowly stalking up to Bella.

Richie about to loose his bloody mind stepped in front of his girl in a defensive position ready to decapitate the perverted bastard if he dared to lay his filthy paws on Bella.

"Okay alright easy Tex their not gonna be on the menu" spoke Seth getting between the man and his brother.

"You leave that up to the puta's" the man seductively spoke smirking at Bella.

'What the fuck did he just say?' thought an enraged Bella.

And just like that Seth pulled back his fist right hooked the perverted in the face who then fell to the ground clutching his now broken nose.

"Nicely done" said Bella complimenting Seth who just nodded her way.

The group walked on passed the man to go through the double doors and as soon as they stepped over the threshold all jaws dropped at the scenery that beheld them.

'Holy. Mother. Fucking. Shit' thought Bella. This place was off the hook.

There were girls in nothing but bras and panties (well mainly just panties) dancing on tables. Some were on stage grinding up and down a pole, the other half were serving drinks and some were dancing in gapped boxes on the walls.

As suspected the place was packed out with horn dogs who were whooping and whistling at the entertainment. Very unsurprising.

The entire bar was ancient looking with multicolored lights surrounding it with a band in the corner, but the thing that caught Seth's attention was the symbol on the wall. It was the exact design that was on the pocketknife that Richie had carried round with him. Coincidence? Maybe, but he'd soon find out.

In other minds Richie was scanning his eyes round the bar with interest wondering whether or not the goddess was here and if she was gonna make herself known soon because god knows he had questions and desperately needed answers. For now though...

"Want a drink?" he asked Bella.

"Sure" said his girl.

Richie deciding to leave Seth and the others to it led Bella away as the two approached the bar where a man with long black hair and a beard stood having just served a customer.

"Hey can I get a shot of bourbon on the rocks and...what are you having?" Richie asked Bella.

"A vodka and coke" she informed him.

"And a vodka and coke" Richie told the bar man who just seemed to stare between the two for moment before going to get their drinks.

"What's his problem?" asked Bella frowning at the bar tender.

"I don't know" shrugged Richie looking just as confused.

The man then came back with their drinks placing them on the bar.

"That'll be twelve dollars fifty" said the bar man.

Richie paying the guy then picked up his drink and turned to face Bella who'd done the same.

"So what do you think? Are we home or are we home?" asked Richie.

Bella narrowing her head to take in the Twister's enchanting aspect once more smiled before turning back to her bad boy.

"Definitely home" she said as Richie smirked at this.

The two then raised and tapped their glasses together toasting in celebration. It had been one hell of a journey one that was sure to go down in the books, but they'd made it.

Destination reached. Mission accomplished.

Now the real games would begin.

**Author's Note: They've finally arrived at the Twister, its all down hill from here now lol. See ya next time.**

**Leave your reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Come on please"

"No"

"Pretty pleeease with me on top" begged Richie.

"If I said no the first time what makes you think I'll say yes the second?" asked Bella.

"Because you like me" said Richie smirking at his girl.

"This much is true but still N and O spells no" she told him.

For the past few minutes she and Richie had been playing the game of truth or dares and for his latest one he'd dared her to go snog one of the female entertainers, but straight away of course Bella had given him a big fat no and told her man to piss right off.

"Oooh I get it, you're afraid" teased Richie

"No I'm not you cheeky bastard and that sad attempt of reverse psychology is beneath even you" Bella shot back given Richie's arm a playful smack.

"Can't blame a man for wanting to see his fuck hot girlfriend dominate her own kind, its the sexual fantasy of a life time" grinned Richie.

"In your life time sweetheart but certainly not mine, these lips were made for kissing one person and one person only" said Bella crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh yeah? And pray tell who would that be?" asked Richie leaning toward her.

Bella doing the same flickered her gaze to his inviting lips cupping his cheek with her hand seeming about ready to plant her lips on his when...

"You're brother" she whispered.

Richie taken back by this watched on as she giggled and ran away from the bar disappearing into the crowd of customers.

It took a minute for him to release that the cheeky minx was trying to play him at his own game and smirked quickly polishing off the rest of his drink before taking off after his girl.

'You are so punished for this princess, believe me' he playfully thought to himself.

Richie Gecko had never been one to give chase to any woman before but this one was a true exception.

**...….**

As she watched him wander through the crowd knowing that he was looking for her Bella swiftly ducked under a snooker table and waited for Richie to pass on by biting her lip to keep herself from laughing as he did.

Right as she moved from under the table being cautious Richie was nowhere in sight Bella had just stood up when she bumped into something, or rather someone.

Slowly raising her eyes up she saw a man in his mid 30's to mid 40's staring down at her, he had blonde hair was quite tall and wore a leather biker jacket and pants.

"Well hey there little Missy what's a pretty thing like you doing sneaking round a joint like this?" asked the man grinning at her.

Oh how Bella wanted to puke right then, not just for guys attempt to flirt with her but also for the look of hunger he was giving her. Christ sakes the man looked old enough to be her father, get real.

"Sight seeing now if you'll excuse me" spoke Bella sarcastically going to pass him only to have the guy block her path.

"Woah woah what's the rush hot lips? We haven't even been formally introduced yet" spoke the man.

'Hot lips?' thought Bella in disgust.

"The names Sex Machine" said the man proudly.

Bella pursing her lips had to hold in her laughter for this pathetic moron.

"Sex Machine?" she questioned him.

Right then the man cocked up his leg on a stool as Bella watched dumbfounded as he popped open a cock based silver machinery gun to point up at her.

'You. Cannot be. Freaking. Serious' Bella thought to herself.

This guy definitely thought too much of himself, Bella thought she had experienced crazy egocentric males before but this guy certainly took the piss.

"I bet it just kills you when your husband says lets play it safe when your constantly shooting blanks" said Bella with a smug expression.

Ending it on that note she then walked off leaving the pervert with nothing but a wounded pride.

A few minutes on she spotted Richie and grinned seeing that he was still looking for her. Slipping past a couple who were dancing away she was about to go sneak up behind him when Bella suddenly felt a pair of hands cover her eyes.

"What the…"

She went to say but cut herself off as something cold was slipped round her neck.

"The Mistress welcomes you princesa (princess)"

Spoke a female voice from behind Bella who then got her vision back and looked behind her to reveal two women one with long dark brunette hair and the other being a short haired blonde who she guessed to be entertainers considering their lack of clothing.

"The Mistress?" Bella questioned them.

Narrowing her gaze down she saw what they had placed on her. It was a gold curvy serpent back hinge collar chocker necklace, well textured and well designed.

'Omg it's gorgeous' Bella thought to herself running her hand over the choker. She did question however why they were giving something so amazingly breathtaking yet expensive looking to her? And why did they call her princess?

"Yes princesa" spoke the brunette.

"Mistress begs your forgiveness for her current absence but she promises to see you later tonight" said the blonde this time.

It suddenly occurred to Bella who it was they could be talking about, but she didn't allow herself to hope yet. She needed to see it in order to believe it.

"Err well tell your Mistress I said thank you for the welcome comity and that…I look forward to meeting her" she told them trying to be bold about it.

"Of course princesa" said the blonde smiling as she bowed her head to Bella before walking off.

"Welcome home princesa" said the brunette also bowing her head as she then followed after her friend

Whhhyyyy were they calling her that? She was so confused. Not that Bella hated the gesture but why were they treating her like royalty? Was she missing something here? Obviously she was but she would have to work it out later cause right now she had bigger things on her mind, like Richie for instance. Speaking of…

Turning back to where she'd last seen her boyfriend Bella noticed he'd now disappeared and narrowed her head in all directions to try and find him, but for some reason the young Gecko was nowhere to be seen.

'Strange' Bella thought to herself.

Oh well he couldn't possibly have gotten far, perhaps he'd gone to the rest roo…

Just then Bella shrieked as she felt herself being pulled away from the crowd by non other than Kate herself.

"What the hell are doing?" she asked the girl.

Kate not answering shoved her into a private room behind a curtain trapping Bella inside.

"Christ are you trying to yank my arm off?" asked Bella now pissed off.

"You need to talk to Richie" said Kate.

"About what?" asked Bella frowning at the girl.

"Convince him to let us all go, he'll listen to you" pleaded Kate.

Bella chuckling at this shook her head in amusement. "You act as if I have some sort of hold over him".

"You do, I've seen you both together. He looks at you like you're his master or something who he wants to worship" explained Kate.

"Nice analogy but very wrong assumption. Richie and I…we're much more than you think. This isn't some random hook up okay? Something brought the both of us together, you wouldn't understand" said Bella.

"Then help me to understand. Explain to me how you could turn against your friends to help two lying thieving outlaws and throw yourself at the craziest one of all!" shrieked Kate.

"Richie is not fucking crazy! He is a normal sane human being!" Bella shouted.

"Sane? You call a man having paranoid delusions sane?" asked Kate.

"They are not delusions you idiot! Richie like me has the ability to see things that others can't. We're both gifted with the ability to have visions" Bella argued.

"Visions?" questioned Kate.

"Yes" Bella nodded

"Your Insane"

"Fuck you Kate! Like I said you wouldn't begin to understand what Richie and I are going through, but then again why would you? All you see is what's in front of you and that's it, you don't try to understand you just simply judge a book by its cover and walk away. Just like my parents did to me when they thought I was insane but the truth was they didn't love me enough to comprehend why it is I've always been so different. All my life I've felt alone inside Kate, but the moment I met Richie I saw something special in him. He's not what he seems to be, once you get to know him he's actually a decent guy. He doesn't want to hurt you and neither does Seth, surely you can see that can't you?" asked Bella.

"I just want to get out of here, please. Just ask him to let me and my family go, we won't say a word to the police if you just help us" begged Kate again moving in closer.

Bella sighing closed her eyes in frustration before looking back at the girl. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try" she said.

"It's all I'm asking. Just let us go, please just let us go"

Before Bella could even comprehend what was happening to her great and utter shock Kate had suddenly closed the gap between them and claimed her lips with her own.

'HOLY MOTHER OF…'

Not wasting any time Bella swiftly pushed the girl back staring at her with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" she screeched.

"I'm sorry I just…Bella, I need you to set me free" said Kate.

"What?" questioned Bella.

"Set me free, please" implored Kate.

She moved back in for another kiss and this time Bella didn't seem to have the will to stop her. As she felt Kate cup her neck one of Bella's hands entwined in the girls hair whilst the other held her waist holding Kate in place. Biting her bottom lip Kate then launched her tongue into Bella's mouth moaning at the taste knowing that this was wrong and she was committing a sin, but fuckity doo she wanted to feel what it was like to break the rules for just a few minutes. Sliding one of her hands down Bella's body she'd just gone to feel up the girls breasts when she suddenly heard a throat being cleared from behind.

The two jumping apart gasping for air then saw Richie being led into the room by an entertainer who had a smug expression on her face. Bella not knowing what to say or what even came over her for that matter could do nothing but stare at Richie who's expression was unreadable at that moment as he simply stared back.

The entertainer bowing her head then left the three to it closing the curtain behind her to give them some privacy.

"Richie…I…" Bella stuttered.

Kate being so sure she was gonna die hid behind Bella praying and pleading to whatever god was listening that she be forgiven for sinning like she did and to not let Richie Gecko kill her for making out with his girlfriend.

"I can explain" Bella said.

She swallowed a lump in her throat as Richie begun stalking toward her as her entire body froze to the spot.

"This isn't what it looks like we were just…"

Just then Bella gasped as she suddenly found herself being shut up by Richie who'd smashed his lips to hers at full force cupping her face in his hands as he did. Bella taken back from shock forgot who she was for a moment before Richie's tongue that was begging for entrance snapped her back to reality moaning as she begun to return the gesture with the same amount of passion he was giving. Richie then running his hand through her hair yanked at it forcing her head backwards causing Bella moan out even louder closing her eyes and biting her lip in pleasure as she felt him trail open mouthed wet kisses from her jaw line all the way down to her neck feeling his teeth graze her skin as he begun to suck and bite at it.

It was then that Bella knew that that Richie was sure as hell serious about this thing they had going. This was him telling her that she was his and that he wasn't prepared to let her go, which pleased her to no end because at least now she knew that they were on the exact same page concerning their current feelings.

Moving her hands up to Richie's hair bringing him in closer Bella moved her head to trail her tongue along Richie's neck causing him to groan and shiver with lust.

Kate at that point was about to use this time to escape and leave the two sex starved maniacs to it as she eased herself around them but was suddenly halted in her tracks by Richie.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked her.

The girl froze in place as the two stared at her with a terrifying darkness behind their eyes. As she saw Bella curl her index finger motioning her back over Kate feeling the air around her grow thick swallowed a lump in her throat as she moved back over to the pair preparing herself for the ultimate sin of her life.

**Author's Note: Is it just me or did it suddenly become very hot in here? Lol. I have no idea where that last bit came from but I thought I'd just throw it in there and see what you guys think.**

**Leave your reviews.**


End file.
